Mist haunt
by tears of emerald
Summary: silent hillTMM crossover. She sits in the dark, and they come to speak to her. she only has to wait. she only has to listen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, loyal fans!

cricket chirps

authoress sags "Well, I'm continuing with the disclaimer anyways. and guess who I got to do the disclaimer? Masha, Or mini-mew! (I do not bash mew mew power. at all. Don't send me bash mail, I'll just laugh my face off.)"

Masha: Masha, Masha!

Tei (tears of emerald rearranged to a tasteful name) Smiles.

"now say it, Masha."

"Tei doesn't own Tokyo mew mew! Masha!

on with the crossover!

* * *

Melody is sitting in the dark, alone. She smells the smell of fabric softener in the air around her. Its very airy and cool, and that means someone is coming to visit. Sure enough, here they come. She See's in front of her a smiling girl, who begins to dance as soon as her feet touch the ground of the linen closet. she twirls, and springs to the left, spinning again just enough to send her to the right. Then she smiles and bows, fading into the nothingness.

_once there was a lovely dancer, Carmen. she loved music, and was very beautiful, with the most bewitching grey eyes, and long golden hair, the same color as the sunset. and everyone loved Carmen. _

_but alas, the dancer was very sad, but no one knew why. Then, the night of her last performance, there was an accident in the nearby mines. Almost none came to see Carmen. This broke her heart, and the music she danced to was so sad, some cried at the sound of it. When she was done, she went backstage, gathered her things, and left through the back door. Seconds later, a gunshot split the air. the beautiful dancer had been murdered. to this day, the town never found the one who killed her. _

_The name of the town: Mist haunt._

Melody sits for a few seconds in the airy darkness. she relishes the coolness of the air gliding over her skin. Gradually, some light begins to spill from the crack under the door again. It hadn't since before the sad Dancer's visit. Melody knows what everyone says behind her back. That she is crazy, her father running away before she was born made her that way, she is unstable, she needs help, etc. But they don't see the same people Melody does. They always talk about a town called mist haunt. sometimes at night they call her name, trying to get her to venture to the town.

She isn't crazy; they really do come. Sometimes when Carmen the dancer comes to visit, her mother, Lettuce, thinks she is listening to music. She isn't of course, but Carmen has to dance to something, and so she seems to draw notes from thin air.

Ever since Mr.Khifp came, Melody has decided that Carmen was more quiet. Her mother said Mr.khipf was a tenent, but he seemed to be a boyfriend as well. He had purple hair, and blue eyes. he also seemed a bit unfamiliar with a lot of things. the other day he confessed the neighbors across the street often kept him up with their car, because the husband works late and when he leaves, His taillights shine in Mr.Khipf's window. "The husband works night shift," Had been Lettuce's curt reply. Mr.Khipf had cringed, almost invisibly, but Melody had seen and wondered why. The new tenant was strange. Melody is suddenly aware of someone else. she turns and discovers the small blonde girl. Melody smiles, and the girl smiles back. she never talks; and Melody wonders why.

"Melody!" calls Lettuce. "Dinner!" melody gets up, nodding at the now nearly invisible spectre. the Girl nods back, and then vanishes. "coming!" calls Melody.


	2. The disappearance

Melody sits down at the table. In front of her is a baked potato, some rice, and some artichoke. Melody smiles at Mr. khipf, who is sitting at her left. He smiled back. Lettuce sits at the head of the table and watches her daughter bow her head.

"dear God, thanks for this food, and this table. Its a good table and yummy food. Please bless Mommy, and Mr.Khipf, and me, that we all remember to thank you every day for every blessing you gave us. Amen." Melody finishes. she was always good at doing table grace. "why do you always do that before you eat?" questions Mr.Khipf. Melody looks up and says, "because we're thanking God for giving us the food we need," she answers. At her school, there are many non-Christians, so she is used to being asked this.

Suddenly her mother looks up. She turns and stared at the door frame. Melody twists around too, to see what is the matter. Upon seeing nothing, she turns back to her mother. "whats the matter, Mommy?" questions the six year old. "I though I saw someone standing at the doorframe," lettuce replies. "what did They look like?" asks Melody. "she had white hair, but she looked very young. she had cherry red lips and deathly pale skin," replies Lettuce. Melody smiles inwardly. Emily. she must have come for a visit and seen they were eating and decided to come back later. Emily is another surreal friend of Melody's. She is a lovely artist, who sometimes appears in the mirrors around the house. Melody has sometimes seen Emily's face instead of her own.

When Melody Is done, she scrapes her plate in the sink. Then she rinses it and places it in the dishwasher. "I'm done, Mommy, may I be excused?" Asks Melody. "alright," said Lettuce. "Is your homework finished? And take a cookie." "yes, Mommy, I'm nearly done with my homework. I just have to make a small poem using the word pink." Lettuce sighs inwardly. Her daughter is too smart for this. "alright, then, sweetie. finish up your homework now," Lettuce says in a falsely cheery voice. Melody smiles and takes a cookie.

as she ventures up the stairs, though, she senses something off. The air seems to be full of steam. before she can call for her mother, everything goes dark.

* * *

Lettuce eyes the ceiling. "she's being awfully quiet. Usually when she's done with her homework she listens to music. She really does like that girl Rihanna," Lettuce comments. "I'm sure she's fine," says Mr. khifp in reply. "well, I'm going to go check on her," says Lettuce.

A few seconds later, she comes running down the stairs. "Pai, she isn't there! She dropped her cookie on the stairs and her room is in order, but she isn't there!" cries Lettuce. "calm down," says Pai. "Maybe she went for a small walk. Did you try calling her name?" "Yes!" cried Lettuce. "and she couldn't have taken a walk! We would have heard the front door. It's to loud, Pai! I can't find her!" shreiks Lettuce in panic. Only then does Pai begin to worry.


	3. Mist haunt

When Melody awoke, she lay on a cool, damp road. How had she gotten here? She vaguely remembers holding something that fell as some snow white mist covered her. She remembers that ghosts had told her about this. They said it looks a lot like the movie, silent hill, but for real. She begins to walk forwards.

the walk is a fair size, but suddenly the mists seem to part in front of her. And there it is. Just like in the movie trailers Melody barely remembers. She walks down the main street, surveying grimy shops and haphazardly abandoned vehicles that must have been there for so many years. The entire place is calm. Melody relaxes. she knows there isn't anything out to get her. She continues to walk the main street, when she hears music playing. It is coming from a small shop. Melody walks towards the shop and enters through the open door. Inside, all types of goods lie about, untouched for years. Spools of thread, broken porcelain dolls, a smashed plastic pitcher, a ripped piece of art.

Melody follows the music to a small radio that can be clipped onto someones pocket. It is playing a small soothing song. As Melody picks it up, though, it is silent. Melody looks around, decides that no one is using it, and clips it onto the pockets of her soiled green pants. She shivers from the cold. As she turns, something catches her eye. Its an outfit, a long purple skirt that would stop at Melody's ankles, a brown sweater with a nice crisp gray undershirt, and a pair of brown shoes complete with wool stockings. Melody looks around. That hadn't been there before, so someone must have brought it to her. seeing no one, she decides to put on the strange outfit. She moves behind some shelves.

When she comes out, she looks much cleaner. the shoes are a bit loose, but that's alright, because they're so warm. she also finds the brown sweater to be very warm.She looks out the soot-streaked window. The street looks the same as before. Melody heads towards the door, almost failing to notice the coat. But just in time, melody saw a flash of pink, and turns to find a soft pink coat waiting for her. That _definitely_ wasn't there before. She is very surprised. She reaches out to take the coat, and nothing stops her. She exits the shop, clinging to her prize.

The coat turns out turns out to be warm as well. The streets, once frigid, now feel a bit better with her new ensemble. turning from the shop, she heads towards the street on her left...

* * *

Lettuce is worried sick. her precious daughter is missing! Mr. Khifp is turning out not to be much help. Or at least that's what he thinks, not noticing Lettuce's gratitude.

Lettuce was walking up the stairs for the one millionth time. She almost doesn't see it, but when she does, her head snaps around. It is a piece of paper. Lettuce picks it up. On it two words are carelessly scrawled

**_mist haunt._**

She heads down the stairs at a rockets pace. "Pai, look at this!" cries Lettuce. Pai reads the note, and his brow furrows. "Mist haunt," He says. "where is that?" "I don't know, Pai, go online," says a very excited Lettuce. The police refused to help her until Twenty-four hours after Melody had disappeared. So far only sixteen have passed. Pai headed to the old computer resting on Lettuce's desk. A few seconds later the printer begins to work. "It says here mist haunt is a quiet resort town," Says Pai. "Can we-," Lettuce is interrupted. "Yes," says Pai. "but we'll have to pack and be prepared. With that, the startled mother rushes to her room to gather her things. 'Mist haunt, here we come,' she thinks.


	4. horrors

A very concerned Lettuce is sitting behind the wheel. Pai would have offered to drive, if he knew how. He was thinking about Lettuce. She had every right to be mad at him. He had never told her during the two years of his relationship with her about his fiance. It was an arranged marriage that he wanted nothing to do with. Lettuce had been horrified and heartbroken when the truth came out. Pai didn't hold her accusing shouts and shrieks against her. But the truth was, he didn't love his fiance, Rehlika. She had been surprisingly calm when Pai told her he was leaving her to return to earth, and they had gotten a separation, much to the dismay of his Parents. Rehlika's were dead, so she remarried shortly after the divorce. since then, Pai lived on earth.

He had become quite attached to Melody, with her smiling nature and furious anger against racism, sexists, and snobs. Pai never asked who's daughter she was. The topic was entirely taboo, which he understood. He didn't want Lettuce to panic, but he was very concerned about Melody's sudden disappearance. It wasn't like her to just run off. and not for what was now 25 hours. At least they had made it to Pennsylvania, where Mist haunt was located. The road they were on wasn't in the best of condition, but it was bearable, even to a car-hater like Pai.

Suddenly, they hit a large bump. the car skidded, and the last thing Pai remembers is grabbing Lettuces hand.

* * *

When Lettuces eyes open, they were sitting in the car. They had crashed into the guardrail, which had narrowly kept the car from falling into the ravine in front of them. But the strangest part was, Lettuce had no clue where she was. She had been driving on a scenic mountain road, which was replaced by snow and mist, covering pretty much everything and making it nearly impossible to see three feet in front of you.

Pai is already awake. "Lettuce?" he asks. "Pai," says Lettuce slowly. "where are we?" "I don't know," Pai responds. "The last thing I remember was a beautiful mountain road, and lots of wildflowers. Isn't it odd that its snowing in April?" "Yes," says Lettuce. "Its very odd." She opens her door, and Pai follows suit. they find themselves in the middle of an old damp road. "This isn't on the map," says Lettuce in concern. "In fact, this is the wrong road." She takes a deep breath to keep from panicking. "Okay," she says. "Its okay. Its probably just snowing because of the mountains. And we're in the same place, but the mist is hiding it." Pai nods doubtfully. "maybe we should follow the road," he says. "There has to be a town somewhere near here."  
Lettuce nods silently.

They walk down the misty road, not bothering with the car, which has to be dead, judging from the way the front fender is destroyed and the license plate is hanging into the ravine that nearly took their lives, if it weren't for the safety rail. Pai says a silent prayer of thanks to Melody's God for protecting them.

Suddenly Lettuce stops. She quietly points to a small, dented metal sign, covered almost completely in a thin layer of rust. **_welcome to mist haunt_** the sign reads. "I thought you said this was a peaceful town," Says Lettuce through gritted teeth. "There were only five sites to confirm that on!" defends Pai. "And why didn't you mention that earlier?" asks Lettuce, who is biting her tongue to keep from adding, "You moron." "That isn't normal?" asks Pai in a small voice. Lettuce is now turning bright red, trying to keep from punching Pai in the stomach. "No, Pai. Its not. No nice, peaceful town has a grand total of five sites talking about it," Lettuce almost adds, "You dummy" but catches herself in time. She is now maroon from effort.

"Oops," whispers Pai. The look of remorse on his face makes Lettuce relax, slightly. "alright," she says. "Okay. So this place isn't the way we imagined it. I say we find Melody and hurry home. We'll hitch a ride, or something." Pai nods, mentally beating himself with a billy club. He should have realized Five results was to little! Something was up, and it wasn't the cloudy skies.

He follows Lettuce, still beating himself.

Suddenly, there it is. the town. it stands tall and foreboding, looming in the distance. Abandoned vehicles litter the street. Pai may not be a licensed vehicle repairs person, but he knows enough to have figured out these cars aren't going anywhere soon. They appear very outdated, lacking modern wheels and fancy hubcaps. They have random doors open, a few contents strewn about, such as an overturned picnic basket, a child's doll, a melted plastic figure. "what happened here?" Lettuce breathes. Which happens to be exactly what Pai was wondering. What made all these people turn and flee? And is it still here?

Suddenly he hears the sound of a yowl. Pai turns and finds something small headed towards him in the mist. Suddenly the mist seems to part, and there is A horrible sight headed towards them.

It looks like it may have been a cat, but now all that itis is burnt flesh pulled taut over the creatures ribcage. Its hair grows randomly, spurting through the soft, weak flesh. The fur is singed, and ash falls as it moves. The creatures head appears permanently fixed towards the sky, its seemingly blind yellow eyes forever watching the clouds. its paws are hurt, and the drag across the ground, leaving small pools of blood. The creature approaches pai, hissing, and looks ready to bite...

when Lettuce throws a rock. the creature falls limply to the ground. "What is going on here?" Lettuce whispers...


	5. projection

Hi, Ya'll. Tei decided to do a disclaimer. And this time, the authoress has some help...

"Let me go, Tei!" Shrieks sumomo from chobits.

"not until you say the disclaimer," smirks our least favorite authoress.

"fine," says Sumomo. "Tei does not own tokyo mew mew. Now can I go home?"

"sure," says Tei. "now lets get on with da ficceh!

* * *

Melody is sitting in the park. mist hovered over the branches and around the bench she sits on. The air is still and cool against her cheek. Melody closes her eyes, savouring the scent of pine boughs. When she opens them again, a strange woman is standing in front of her. "Hello," says the woman. For some reason, Melody thinks she knows her. "Hello," says Melody. "My name is Artemis. just Artemis," says the Lady. her snow white hair falls down her back, towards her hips. she has a single bit of bangs drooping into her eyes, which are a calm, gentle grey. Artemis sits down by Melody. "So your new here," Artemis states. Melody nods. "I thought so," says Artemis. "This place has its secrets. There are very few rules, but they have to be followed. Have you seen the movie silent hill?" "No," says Melody. "But I've seen the trailers." 

"Good enough," says Artemis. "Well, rule number one is: don't ever go underground. Unless one of the people here tell you. To see if they are speaking the truth, stand at their side. If the radio you borrowed shrieks and then goes dead, they are trying to hurt you. If your radio hums quietly, they are telling the truth.And don't go to the church or the library, either." Melody nods. "Don't go to the library or church, and definitely don't go underground unless a nice person tells me to, and then stand by their side. If they are telling the truth, my radio will hum quietly. If they're lying, it'll shriek and then die," Melody says. Artemis smiles. '_such a nice girl_,' she thinks to herself. "Good girl," she says aloud. "Hows about for a reward, I help you see your Mommy? I can make a projection, so it will feel just like you're talking face to face." "okay!" says Melody happily. "good. Now, when I say its time to come back, you have to come back right away, just in case. you never know what'll happen next here. Can you do that?" Asks Artemis, knowing Melody could. '_such good company,'_ she thinks.

"Kay," says Melody. "alright then, let us begin...

* * *

Lettuceis walking down another deserted street. Paiis by her side, casting mistrustful looks in every direction. After the cat creature, heisn't sure he likes this place.

Suddenly, the mists ahead part and reveal Melody, in a purple skirt and brown sweater, plus some new shoes. "Hi, Mommy," calls Melody with a smile. "Melody!" Cries Lettuce, rushing towards her daughter. "Sorry, Mommy," says Melody remorsefully. "I'm just a projection." "A what?" asks Lettuce. "I'm actually somewhere else, but Artemis is helping me. She's enabling me to talk to you," says Melody cheerfully. "Who is Artemis? And where are you?" asks Lettuce. Melody turns her head around a bit. "Melody," says Artemis. "sweetie, its time to come back. You can't tell her where you are. soon, but not now. Trust me when I say, you soon will, but for now you cannot." Melody looks disappointed but nods. "Okay," she says to thin air. "Sweetie?" asks Lettuce. "I have to go now, Mommy, but Artemis says soon I can tell you where I am," Melody says. she turns and skips away into the mist. Or should, anyways. All Lettuce hears is three footsteps, each fainter then the last, and then, silence.

"What was that?" Lettuce turns to Pai. "I don't know," is his response. "It would appear someone made a projection of Melody, then sent it here to talk with us. That's a very difficult thing to do." Lettuce shook her head. "I want my daughter," she says in a watery voice. "My _real_ daughter." Pai sighs. He, too, misses the ever cheerful Melody. Sheis a bit of a loner at times, and has a distinct opinion of right and wrong sheisn't afraid to shout to the world, but still, he couldn't help but become attached to her. Who wouldn't?

"Don't worry," He says to Lettuce, holding her hand. "we'll find her."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in what appeared to be a dark room, a girlis slumbering quietly. The expression on her face is somewhat disturbed, but other than that, she seems serene. Her eyes flutter open, and she blindly gropes in the darkness. Her hand reaches a tarnished bracelet, which she hold in the palm of her hand. she opens the part intended to hold a photo, which instead holds a piece of well cut glass.

"Hanaru, Chusuga," She whispers, and the mirror instantly shows a clock. She sighs. She needs her sleep. But suddenly, she gets a funny feeling that something is approaching from afar. she looks around and finds herself alone. "oh well...," she mutters, and lays back down on the soft mattress...


	6. library

to be exact, Lettuce is standing in the dead center of an intersection. Pai is also in the middle of the intersection. "Which way do we go?" asks Lettuce. Pai shrugs. "where would Melody be most likely to go?" He asks. Lettuce brightens immediatly. "Either the church or the library!" She exclaims. (A/N Bad idea. although at least she didn't say, "Underground!") "alright," says Pai. "there is a sign for something beggining with 'L' over there. I'll go check." Pai heads towards the battered sign. A large crack is slashed across its center. "Its the library!" calls an elated Pai. '_good thing we didn't miss it,'_ he thinks.

"Oh, good," says Lettuce as she runs over. In front of the two is a two story brick building. The windows have mostly been shattered, and boards cover a fair amount of them. Some windows still have sharp, grimy shards of glass clinging to them. All in all, the building looks lachrymose and foreboding. But Lettuce knows she has to go in there. Melody is counting on her. Suddenly Pai darts from her side. "Look," he says, holding something towards her. It is a rusty gun and twenty bullets, which have been put into a small bullet container. "we'd better take this with us, in case of more cat things." lettuce can't help but be worried. So far, Pai hasn't exactly earned his keep, although to be fair, he's kept her from flying to pieces. But Pai with a _gun_, well, somehow that doesn't strike her as such a hot idea. "good thinking," she says instead. "but I'll carry it." Pai's face falls slightly. '_she doesn't trust me,'_he thinks.'_well duh.'_ Pai nearly kicks himself for forgeting how he betrayed her.

"come on," says Lettuce, not noticing Pai's emotional battle. "Alright," He says. As he heads towards the large, dark building, he hears, "_Noo. noo. the darkness..." _he turns, but doesn't see anyone there. '_huh,' _he thinks. '_must be the wind.'_ and he follows Lettuce, who has managed to load the gun with three of the present bullets. She is standing in front of the massive rotten wood doors. Pai reaches out and pulls the door towards himself. He is surprised by how light it is.

Lettuce peers inside, shocked by what she sees. "Hello," she calls. In front of her is an overturned reading table. there was a plant by the door that is now on its side, and the smell of the place is of books. bookshelves are overturned, and books are lying haphazardly everywhere. And, the odd thing is, the place is freezing. Pai feels it too. "Is it average for this place to be so cold?" He asks. "No," says Lettuce uneasily. "But its probably the air conditioning." "My studies said humans only turned on air-conditioners when its hot out. It's snowing," Says Pai. he mentally smacks himself for stating the obvious. "Well, someone must have turned it on," snaps Lettuce. Something is off about this place. Lettuce steps into the building anyways. "Come on," she calls to a hesitating Pai. Pai, not wanting to seem fowl (He means chicken.) Follows suit.

Immediatly the door bangs shut louder than it should have, for a door that just seemed so light. Lettuce jumps. "Are you alright?" Asks Pai. Lettuce nods. but in truth, she's scared and freezing. Pai, seeming to sense this, moves over closer to her and takes her hand. Surprisingly, Lettuce doesn't snatch it back.

They continue on, their footsteps seeming deafening in the silence. Suddenly a floorboard to their left squeaks. "Who's there!" calls Lettuce in alarm. There is no response. "Okay, its probably just-," Lettuce is cut off by another creaking floorboard, this time closer than the last. "show youself!" Calls Pai. A second later, his request is granted. A hand pulls itself from behind the bookshelf. _only_ a hand. it leaves a trail of maroon blood as it pulls itself towards them...

Pai grabs the gun from Lettuce. Due to his fascination with earth 'cop shows' he knows how to use it and does so easily. **Bang! Bang!** Pai fires, and the hand ceases to move. Blood begins to stain the carpet at a sickening rate, way faster than it should have... and then the owner of the hand appears. It is a horror to behold. Its face is a mass of white flesh, its mouth divided into two sections. Each section is filled with haphazardly placed teeth. It has no nose, and only one eye in the middle of its forehead, like a cyclops. Lettuce comes to life and grabs the gun from Pai. She shoves three more shots in and fires. **BANG! Bang! Bam!**the creature stops dragging itself across the floor. It only has one leg, Pai noted. It would appear the beast was dead, if it was ever alive in the first place.

Suddenly the other leg appears. It runs towards them at a gross pace, then... "Fuu rei sen Puu jin!" shouts Pai, aiming his fans. as soon as the burst of power hits the leg, it stops moving. Lettuce is white. "Whats going on here? I have one shot left in this thing and I loaded it a second ago! And since when do legs function on their own? And what about hands, huh? Huh? I want to know." Lettuce is crying. pai pulls her towards him, and she complies, crying on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. we'll be fine," soothes Pai. in reality, who knows if they'll ever see the light again?


	7. flame

Lettuce is having a breakdown. She's in a strange place filled with dismembered body parts that move on their own. That just isn't normal. As for Pai, well, his mind is racing at the speed of light, trying to think up a solution that will keep their sanity and lives. Suddenly he hears a voice. "_here,"_ It says. Pai turns, and thats when he sees it. Its a newspaper clipping. One that pretty much describes what they couldn't figure out: what on earth happened here?

_underground fire claims town of mist haunt_

**yesterday started as a normal day for the citizens of nearby Mist haunt. They were going about their daily lives when suddenly the town warning system rang. The people turned toward Monger's peek, where a column of smoke filled the air. People hopped in their cars, prepared to evacuate, when they realized something. There had been a rock slide the other day, shortly before the murder Of the dancer Carmen Selas. Due to this, the only safe road out of town was blocked. The people realized this and panicked, abandoning their vehicles to run for safety. unfortunately, they didn't have any place to go. Mist haunt's design is very precarious. there are only two exits, and the town is surrounded by cliffs and mountains. Due to this, they had no place to run to.**

**The fire was a fast one, and It began to destroy the south side of town rapidly. The people saw only one solution: The town's Citadel, which had been built to protect them in case of rockslide. they ran towards the enormous structure, placed deliberately on top of a large hill. the fire was approaching the north side of Mist haunt rapidly, making hasty work of burning everything in it's path. The problem is, the Citadel was on the south side of town. Panicked citizens fled through the flames, but the flames devoured many of them. For those that reached the Citadel, the gates were only opened for three minutes, says guest at the nearby resort, who witnessed the entire scene. **

**Oddly enough, no residents made it out alive. The fire triggered two more rock slides, and both roads to Mist haunt were wiped out. The town has been deemed unsaveable. Flying conditions are too horrible to reach the town, and Tokanusa lake was no help, with it's choppy waves. 1 person was lost when the rescue boat overturned. And one rescue helicopter is still being searched for when strong winds wiped it off its course. We can only pray for the poor residents who died in the horrible inferno of Mist Haunt.**

Pai checks the date of the paper and nearly has a heart attack. The clipping is 30 years old! and the oddest thing is, it's dated April 15th. Today is the 15 of April! And if the fire started back then, The town shouldn't be standing! And also, they didn't have computers 30 years ago. Pais sure of it. So how had the websites appeared? Had someone made them as a prank? What is going on?

At this point Lettuce stops crying to see what Pai is staring at. She briefly skims the article. "Pai! This has to be a mistake! If the fire wiped out the road, then how did we get here? And where is the lake?You never mentioned a lake! And how come no residents lived but the one guy did? why is that?" asks Lettuce. "And, Pai, If this town was destroyed, why are we standing in the middle of it?" "I don't know," responds Pai. "I don't understand this. I can believe there was a fire, but the rest just seems illogical. They didn't have computer technology back then, so no one could have made the visitors site I found."

Lettuce eyes the library in horror. "Pai," she says. "We have a problem." "I know we do, Lettuce! We're stranded in a town that's been cut off for thirty years and it just so happens that the town shouldn't be standing!" Pai says in frustration. "Uh, Pai? That isn't what I meant. Look at the walls." Pai looked, and was horrified to find they were being shadowed by something. The temperature seemed to have dropped a few more degrees, if that was possible. "lets get out of here!" he shouts, dragging Lettuce through the doors...


	8. angels whim

Melody sitting on a bar stool inside a restaurant called the angels whim. The place is trashed, but Artemis said she would be safe here from anything that might try to hurt her. Shortly after that, Artemis had to leave, but promised to return later. "remember, you can go anywhere except the police station and the library and underground," Said Artemis. She is quite fond of this girl Melody. Having not had any decent company in years, Melody is quite a welcome face. '_she does look like her_,' thought Artemis before she left.

Melody doesn't mind sitting alone in a bar. the dingy lights are on, and Melody can hear the sounds of pool balls clacking together. She knows it's only the ghosts, lost in a time that they enjoyed. Anyone else would be afraid, but for three months Melody has been visited by ghosts. She has learned that ghosts aren't all they're cracked up to be. In fact, they've been kinder to her than many students at her school, who make fun of her. Her Mother has a different sense of style. Not drastically different, like plaid and stripes, but Melody usually wears knee-length skirts and turtlenecks or a sweater and loose pants. Besides that, Melody is very intelligent. She is already reading chapter books. Of course, Lettuce teaching her to read when she was only three might have something to do with it.

Melody loves reading romance stories. She wants her Mom to find someone special like prince charming. Of course, Melody knows there is no prince charming, but it's nice to pretend, isn't it? She hopes one day she'll get a boyfriend. But not one of the bullies at her school. She wouldn't date them to save her life!

suddenly Melody realizes she is being watched. She turns and finds a girl with pink hair sitting on the bar stool opposite her. The girl looks to be about in her teens, and has some lip gloss on. "its about time," says the girl next to Melody jokingly. "I was waiting for you to wake up." Melody smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry," she says. "Its alright," says the girl. "My names Candy. you come here often?" "No," says Melody. "Its my first time. and my name's Melody." "Good. this entire town is a nightmare, if you get my drift," says Candy. Melody somehow knows Candy is talking about the ghosts and the monsters Lizzette told her about. Lizette used to be a cashier at the supermarket before 'the tragedy,' as they call it.

"so either way, what're you doing here?" asks Candy. "I'm not sure. I don't remember much, but I remember my Mommy and our tennant Mr. khipf. I think I was going somewhere when I was surrounded by mist and I woke up here," says Melody. "Weird," whistles Candy. "this town gets stranger and stranger each day." she shakes her head, remembering what a great place the town was. '_too bad now the place is infested with demons,'_ she thinks.

"I don't mind," says Melody. "I like it here. Its not so bad. My ghost friends told me what to expect when they tried to convince me to come here sometime. I would have, but Mommy says we don't have enough money to take a trip. She's an accountant." Candy nods. "It's nice of your friends to give you a little warning. I wish somebody had helped me like that. One day everythings normal, you know, and the next, you wake up on the other side, you know?" says Candy. Melody nods. "It must be tough," she says sympathetically. "To be perfectly content with your life, only to have it taken away and replaced with a death that haunts you forever." Candy is surprised. She didn't think a girl as young as Melody would understand. she remembered attending her grandfather's funeral when she was a bit younger than Melody.

_"Why is he sleeping, Mommy? Shouldn't he be talking to everybody who came? and why is he in that box?" Asked a young Candy. "He's dead, honey," said her Mother gently. Grandmother wasn't well and couldn't come to the funeral. In total, ten people came. The rest couldn't make it. Candy and her Mother were alone with the casket._

_"I know, Ma, you told me that, but when will he wake up?" asked Candy, not understanding it. "well, sweetie, when people are dead, they just don't wake up," said Candy's Mother. she was sniffling a bit. "Why are you crying? why don't you wake him up?" Candy remembered feeling confused and upset. "He won't wake up, sweetie. Ever," Candy's mother gently. "Ever?" asked Candy in a small voice. "No, honey," said her Mom. _

Candy can remember being disturbed and distracted during the graveside service. She couldn't understand it. Could people really sleep forever?

But Melody seemed to know what she was talking about. She hadn't sounded like she was pretending to understand, she sounded truthful. "Tell you what," Says Candy. "I'll give you a little tip about this place. sometimes, if you're afraid of the monsters, you give them strength. All you have to do is be strong. I'm not saying you can't be afraid, I'm just saying, be brave even though your scared." "Oh," says Melody. "I can do that. I was brave when Mommy got sick." That thought bothers Candy.is Melody's Mother dead? is Melody an orphan? Maybe she has a father.

"Do you have a Daddy?" she asks gently. She knows Melody might not want to talk about it, and she knows the best way to convince Melody to answer is by being gentle. Melody shakes her head. "No. I never met my Daddy. He left before I was born," says Melody. Candy feels indignant. who gave him the right to wander off? "Does your Mommy take care of you?" she asks. "Yes," says Melody. "Mommy makes sure I have fruits and veggies and meat and calcium and books to read and nice clothes." Candy mentally sighs in relief. She would hate to hear that Melody was stuck here all alone.

"Well, Melody, I gotta go now, but remember what I said, Kay?" asks Candy. Melody nods solemnly. "Kay," she says, and watches as Candy turns and heads for the door. just before she reaches it, though, she disappears. "bye," Whispers Melody.


	9. demon

meanwhile Lettuce and Pai find themselves back to square 1. They still haven't found Melody, they've fired a gun multiple times in the last ten minutes they spent in the library, and they haven't met anyone or anything capable of helping them.

"What are we gonna do now?" asks a dejected Lettuce. Pai honestly has no clue. To be frank, he's beginning to wonder if Melody even _is_ in Mist haunt. It would be too easy for a kidnapper to leave that note. But there were no signs of a struggle, and Melody doesn't talk to strangers. He's seen her ignore people offering to give her a ride, or saying, "No thanks. I can walk," and continuing on at a steady pace. She wouldn't just hitch a ride with a total stranger. Nor would she fall for the 'I'm friends with your Mommy' thing. She's too smart for that.

"Well, I suppose we could always try the church," says Pai, trying to sound less worn out than he is. "Okay. let's keep walking till we find one," says Lettuce, who sounds, to be frank, exhausted. She handled the corpse in the library pretty well, though. Pai isn't looking forward to meeting up with another hand that moves on its own. '_I hope we find her before the zombies here do,'_ he thinks. with that thought, he hurries ahead with renewed strength.

* * *

fifteen minutes later, they've found their church. Its a dark, foreboding building, and the wood outside it is chipped and rotting. To Pai's left is a cemetery, one that certainly looks like it would love to have them for dinner. He quickly walks towards the main doors. "Stuck," Pai proclaims, pulling the metal handle. "try harder!" commands Lettuce. Pai leans back and pulls... 

the door opens quickly enough that Pai is thrown backwards. Lettuce helps him to his feet, and together they edge into the darkness of the building. The air is cool in the church. The building itself looks like it hasn't been used in a long time. Dead flowers rest in vases that were strategically placed in front of black mirrors. as they head into the main service room, Lettuce thinks she sees a face in the mirror. But when she turns, there's nothing in the Mirror. _'must be my imagination_,' Thinks Lettuce. as they enter the sanctuary, the wetness goes out of the air, leaving behind a cool, musky air that seems to move about, even though there isn't a fan.

"Melody?" calls Lettuce. "Melody, sweetie, are you here?" Pai thinks he hears something slither across the floor, but when he turns around, there isn't a soul. as he turns around, he hears a bump. "Did you hear that?" He whispers to Lettuce. "hear what, the bump? its probably just the floor settling," says Lettuce distractedly. "Melody?" Suddenly Pai becomes aware that someone is watching him _Or something,_ he realizes as he turns. He is face to face with a giant snake. "Lettuce!" Pai hisses. "not now, Pai," says Lettuce, who is lost in the architecture in the building. the snake hisses menacingly. Pai can see it has three eyes, and one rests between the two its actually _supposed_ to have.

"Lettuce!" Pai hisses again, avoiding narrowly the great demons saliva, which drips to the floor soundlessly. "Lettuce!" Lettuce turns around in irritation. "What is it now, Pai-," she stops when she sees the snake. then, quick as lightning, Lettuce grabs her gun and fires it. Crimson droplets scatter across the marble floor, but the demon merely hisses. Lettuce reloads, all the while backing towards the altar. the snake follows, hissing menacingly. It stands there as Lettuce fires three more shots. Then it sinks to the ground, lifeless.

"I don't think Melody is here," says Pai. Lettuce nods, and they run for the door, not noticing the snake following them. As they pass through the door, the snake begins to speak. "Curses!" It hisses. "they got away. How did they know I am bound to the church?"

* * *

In the pale moonlight, the girl looks dead. If you don't notice her steady breathing. Suddenly aquamarine eyes flutter open, and she sits up. She grabs for her bracelet, and opens the mirror. "the snake demon sanak has been defeated. It is them," she says. Grabbing her cloak, she lays back down. "I hope they reach the room of hex soon. I get so tired in the darkness, with only the moonlight day and night... perhaps I shall go for a walk... maybe visit Camille and see if she's well.." 


	10. Artemis

Disclaimer time!

I do not own tokyo mew mew. (couldn't find anyone to do the disclaimer on such short notice.)

* * *

"I don't know what to do! We tried the library and the church, and she wasn't there! all we found was a lot of flesh eating beasts!" Cried Lettuce. "Well, Err, they probably weren't flesh eating,"Pai soothes. from the glare he gets, this wasn't the answer Lettuce was looking for. "don't worry. I'm sure Melody's just fine," says Pai. "You think so?" whispers Lettuce. "Sure!" says Pai, hoping he sounds more confident than he feels. I mean, he honestly has no idea if the demons they had encountered liked happy kid meals. (Melody being the happy kid and the meal.) I mean, you can't tell these things by looking.

suddenly Lettuce looks over Pai's shoulder. Pai turns around as well. there, leaning against a lamppost, is a grinning spectre! she is ghostly white, with long white hair flowing down her back. her lips are the most transparent pink, and her eyes are a blue so pale, they're a step from white. "Hello," she says, and floats, yes floats, over. "My name is Artemis." Lettuce can only stare. What is going on? Pai is the only one who makes the connection. "Melody mentioned you," he says. "Who are you?" "I already told you. I am Artemis." The ethereal figure smiles. "How do you know Melody?" asks Lettuce. "I met your daughter earlier today. She is quite a nice girl," says Artemis. "Are you the one who kidnapped her?" asks Lettuce. Artemis throws back her head and laughs. "Whats so funny?" Demands Pai. Artemis is now laughing so hard, nearly invisible tears are falling down her face. She wipes them away and smiles at the couple before her.

"The thought of your daughter being _kidnapped _and taken _here!_" Artemis chuckles. "in case you haven't noticed, this is a ghost town. Literally. you're talking to a ghost." Artemis chuckles again. "What?" yelps Lettuce. "There's no such thing as ghosts!" But in her heart of hearts, Lettuce has to admit that Artemis _does_ resemble what Lettuce always imagined a ghost to look like. Artemis smiles again. "But there are zombies and demons," she says. Lettuce curses her logic. "but you can't be a ghost. Its just not possible for someone to come back. When you're dead, you're dead,"Says Lettuce. "Oh. I guess I'm just supernaturally pale and eternally youthful," says Artemis.

"Yea- wait a second! Its impossible to be eternally young!" Lettuce argues. "It is if you're dead," says Artemis reasonably. Pai shakes his head and decides to intervene. "look, we don't care about all that. We just want to find her daughter!" Pai points to Lettuce. "Ah, yes, Melody. Such a sweet girl. And pretty, as well," says Artemis. "You cannot simply retrieve her." "WHY NOT!" shouts Lettuce.

"Your daughter is very... unique, for lack of better wording," says Artemis. "three days before she came, I could sense something shifting in the very core of Mist haunt. The dead that had spent ages simply hovering above their graves began to stir, and call out. Us supernaturally talented ghosts didn't understand it. But then, your daughter arrived. The ghosts at grave began to scream and shout out for someone. I believe they wished, and still do, to summon your daughter. I saw her and knew why. This town has a resident sorceress, Azanthra, and your daughter resembles her greatly. Long black hair, all-seeing blue eyes, and a calm, caring nature, all those were things the Sorceress Azanthra possessed. And the ghosts believe she can help them. Sometimes ghosts understand these things. Chances are, your daughter has some hidden gifts..."

"No. Melody isn't a sorceress. And where is this sorceress /Can she help me find my baby?" says Lettuce, refusing to believe Melody is actually magical. "The great Azanthra is sleeping now. She should awaken when your daughter draws nearer. They look exactly alike,"says Artemis. "but we're _Christian_, for pete's sake. You can't be a Christian sorceress!" sniffs Lettuce. "if God gives you gifts, he intends for you to use them," says Artemis. "Azanthra is part demon, part angel. the powers of her ancestors live in her. They gave them to her. But Azanthra had to kind a heart to kill, and instead wished to use her powers for good. Even her demon powers were devoted to helping others." "No! My baby is not a demon!" snaps Lettuce. "I said part demon," says Artemis. "there's a big difference. A demon is often crossed with something. Meaning it may have claws or Horns. But a half demon possess demon magic but often looks more human and doesn't hiss or squeal. They speak normally."

Lettuce is practically in tears. "She isn't a sorceress!" she snaps. "tell me where to find her!" "Not yet," says Artemis. "the time has not yet come." and with that, she disappears.


	11. the lake

Melody is relaxed. she sits by the lake. It's waters are distinctly black, churning masses that resemble a living thing, so twisted and grotesque to some, but to Melody, the lake is beauty. Not because it is, in a sense, twisted, but because of the way the waters speak to her. They tell her tales long forgotten. She knows that deep down, this is a place of peace. The people who died here during 'the disaster' (as it is also known as), died a more peaceful death then the others who died on land.

_once there was a girl, who was said to be cursed. She never looked anyone in the face, because if she did, they would see her face. Her eyes were the eyes of a cat. _

_The church cast her out because of her appearances, and called her the daughter of the devil himself. But the girl had a friend in the local prophetess, Eliona. Eliona believed that powers, such as witchcraft, were given to special ones, because God choose them. She didn't believe the girl was the daughter of the devil. Instead she told the church a blessed one like her shouldn't be tainted by their hypocrisy.Eliona, too, was shunned by the church. But Eliona saw the evils within the church and was glad to be cast out. She told the girl "Is your sight in any way altered from what it should be by your eyes?" And the girl, Who went by the name of Kothra, Which means in the tongue of an ancient Devil worshipping tribe, evil, responded to Eliona with "Yes. I can see if people are good or bad. and my elfin ears hear better than most." Eliona smiled. "You see? you are blessed! And not by the Devil."_

_Before the disaster, Kothra came here, and she saw the Mist, brewing on the horizon. she swam out a ways, wondering what was going on, when something grabbed her leg and pulled her under. She rests down in the depths of this lake, and is perfectly content to do so. To this day she believes a demon grabbed her. And if you were to wander down in these depths, Kothra might tell you a prophecy, as she could occasionally. If you ever need help, Kothra may help you if she sees you are kind at heart._

Melody listens, and the voice ceases. She knows it can only talk for so long. She understands the lake said this to help her. it was telling her the tale so if she needed help, she will know where to go. To the girl Kothra. Melody is not surprised a lake is speaking to her. Stranger things have happened. She is a favorite of paranormal creatures everywhere. Ghosts appear in her room, specters enjoy her company, wraiths appear in her dreams. But Melody never likes the 'normal life.' Too boring for her. She always believes that magic existed, and it was a gift from God to chosen ones, just like Eliona believed.

Melody never felt her gifts alienated her. Instead, they opened up a portal to another world, a world of things most people only believe in during the darkest hours of the night, with the stairs creaking suspiciously...

Melody is naturally curious. She loves knowing all about people. She doesn't gossip, she just likes knowing. Her teachers call her quiet but thoughtful. "She doesn't always seem entirely social, but she thinks before she speaks," They tell her Mother, and her Mother is always pleased with Melody. Melody is known to be a dreamer, but also dependable. In a crisis, she is the most likely to stay calm and think things through. That's just the way she is by nature.

And that is why Melody feels most at home in the realm of the supernatural. People always think of her as the one they can depend on, but inside she is shy and afraid. Melody is not necessarily social, but she never really was. Besides, from the first day of school, kids felt the obsessive need to make fun at her. She isn't really sure why.

And that is why Melody enjoys Mist haunt. She has been prepared by her ghost friends for what she would see.

Suddenly she feels a presence at her side. "Hi, Artemis," Melody smiles. "Hello, Melody. I just spoke with your Mommy. She is worried, but don't panic. I believe you were brought here for a reason, Melody, and we have to find out what that reason is," says Artemis. "I also talked to your Daddy, and he was worried as well, but they will both be alright." "I don't have a Daddy," says Melody. "He ran off before I was born." A puzzled frown appears on Artemis's face. "I thought he might be. With your waist length black hair and sky blue eyes (A/N is that the color of Pai's eyes? Blue?) I thought you looked like him." "Really?" asked Melody. Mr. Khipf had always been nice to her, and she didn't mind being told she looked like him.

Artemis nodded, seeing that this didn't offend Melody. "Well, they seemed a bit _together_. Maybe they'll be married," says Artemis. Melody's face lights up. "think so?" she breathes. "Its quite possible," says Artemis with a smile. "now, come, I have a book for you to read on the history of Mist haunt. I know you'll like it," says Artemis. "And when your done we can go to the bakery. I'll come when I know you've finished the book." Melody nods. She knows she will love the book and the food. With a smile, she gets up and follows Artemis into the Mist...


	12. crimson and Lilies

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I NEED REVIEWS. The only person who reviewed so far has been Applecake, and I am eternally grateful to her. Review people. It's not that hard. I review your fanfiction, and you ignore mine. That isn't fair. just wanted to tell you this. Thank you so much, Applecake!

* * *

Lettuce was pacing the street. "What on earth was that woman talking about? who does she think she is? My daughter, a _DEMON?_" Rants Lettuce. Pai is standing off to the side. "Half Demon," he says. "What?" snaps Lettuce. "He said she was a half demon," says Pai. '_nice going,'_ he mentally kicks himself after seeing the fury on Lettuce's face. "There's a difference," he mutters. "AS BIG A DIFFERENCE AS CYNICLONS AND HUMANS? WE'REBOTH BASICALLY THE SAME, GIVE OR TAKE A FEW UNNATURAL POWERS!"shouts Lettuce. "A demon is a demon." Pai doesn't bother correcting her. He knows there is indeed a difference between demons and half-demons. People on his planet occasionally were hunted by a demon. Basically, they had some humanoid features, but often burnt, twisted flesh, red eyes, and horns or ears or a tail or all of those. 

Lettuce, meanwhile, is pacing and muttering. How on earth did Melody get here? How on earth did she herself get here, as a matter of fact? where was that nice country road? And what on earth is going on in this town? She pays no mind to Pai, who is now trying to say something to her. "Lettuce," Pai whispers. "Lettuce, quick! Get the gun!" but Lettuce isn't listening. Pai curses himself for sending her into this mental rant with herself. He grabs her arm. "Lettuce, the gun!" hisses Pai. Lettuce looks over in the direction Pai is staring. She opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. In front of them is a dog-like creature. Its flesh is tough and green, it's teeth are at least 4 inches tall, and the creature is bleeding from the mouth. It lets out a sound like a something being strangled.

Lettuce cannot move. she stands rigid and prays to God that the monster will go away. Pai is the only one with the capability to move. He reaches out carefully, grabs Lettuce's purse, rifles in it for a second, and pulls his hand out. In it is the gun and two bullets. Pai fumbles to reload, and Lettuce stands and hyperventilates. '_this is it,'_ she thinks. _'I am going to die.'_ the creature lunges, massive teeth bared, straight for Lettuce. She closes her eyes, holding her breath...

**bang!** **bang!**

when Lettuce looks up again, she sees the creature lying on the ground, completely still. by it is a small pool of tomato-red. Lettuce looks over to Pai, who has lowered the gun with a trembling arm. "You saved me," she says numbly. The next thing Pai knows, he is having touble breathing, he's being hugged so hard. "Not, really... Lettuce... It was...easy," He chokes out. "No it wasn't!" exclaims Lettuce. "I was so scared I couldn't move! Can you ever forgive me?" "for... what," says Pai. "for chickening out!" exclaims Lettuce. "There's...nothing... to forgive... I would... have panicked, too.. if that thing had...come...towards..me," Pai is now pretty sure he's suffocating.

Finally, Lettuce lets go of him. He gulps in air. The mews may have stopped fighting 7 years ago, but Lettuce still had muscle to show for it. In fact, Pai is wondering how many painkillers he'll have to take before he can breathe normally. Judging from the way his ribs are throbbing, he'll have to take a nearly fatal overdose.

Lettuce, though,is looking around. She can't explain it, but something seems... different. And then she sees why. A girl in black stands across the street from them. She has on a black dress with a pattern of lilies on the skirt. The top is black velvet. Her hair is a dirty blonde, and her eyes are downcast. "Hello?" calls out Lettuce to the girl. The girl looks up. She sees them standing across the street. Slowly, hesitantly, the girl begins to cross the street. when she is about 2 yards from them, she stops.

"Hello," says Lettuce in a rush. "I'm looking for my daughter. have you seen her?" Lettuce shoves a picture under the girls nose. The girl studies the picture for a moment, and then shakes her head. "No," she says in a delicate, dry voice. "I haven't seen her." Lettuce's face falls. "where could she be?" she whispers to herself. "Have you tried the school?" asks the mysterious girl. "It's not a nice place, but it's fairly safe."

"No," says Lettuce, brightening. "I haven't! I'll check there." Lettuce grabs Pai's arm and starts quickly in the direction she last saw the sign for a school. "Thank you," she calls over her shoulder. "Your welcome," the girl whispers. "Be careful." With that she turns and hobbles towards the cemetery. Time to visit Mother again.


	13. willpower

Melody is sitting on a curb. She has just finished reading the book Artemis wanted her to read and was thinking about it. Melody looks up at Artemis, who appeared just a second ago. "I finished the book," says Melody. "Its kinda short, though. How come?" "The author never got to finish the book. They were locked away. That is why the book is merely 15 pages," explains Artemis. "Oh," says Melody with a nod. she looks at the book again. One thing is puzzling her. Artemis senses this. "Is something the matter?" she asks the small girl. "No," says Melody. "I was just wondering, where is Azanthra now?" "Azanthra is sleeping. She will wake up when her other half, the one she sent away, returns. She sent her other half away so if anyone tried to kill her, they wouldn't go through with it when they saw some of her power was elsewhere," explains Artemis. '_really, such a smart child_,' she thinks.

"oh," says Melody with a smile. That seems like a good idea to her. "Come, now," says Artemis. "I'll get you something to eat." Artemis takes Melody's hand, warm in Artemis's own cold hands. Melody isn't surprised she can feel Artemis. Artemis must project a physical force, Melody decides, and walks along the street. Artemis stops in front of an intact building. The windows on the second floor are all open, but the store windows remain in one piece. It says _June's bakery_ on the sign.

"MMmm," says Melody. "I like bakery food." Artemis smiles and glides to the door, which she pulls open. "Go on in, now," she says to Melody, who complies. Inside, Artemis sits at a small table. "Hello," comes a voice from the back. A head peers through the storeroom. "oh, its you, Artemis. I thought for a second a monster had wandered into my shop." The woman exits the storeroom. "and who have we here?" She asks, smiling at Melody. "I'm Melody," Melody pipes up. "well that's a nice name," says the storekeeper. "My name is June. Now, what'll it be today?" "Two lemon tarts, please, and a cup of apple cider and a mint tea," says Artemis calmly from the table. "Alright," says June. She heads into the storeroom and comes out with two lemon tarts and their drinks. "Fresh made," says June, pointing to the tarts.

Melody smiles and takes the small tray from June's outstretched hand. She sets the tray on the table and hands Artemis her food. "Such a helpful girl," remarks June from behind the counter, watching as Melody returns the tray and heads back to the table to eat. "Indeed," replies Artemis. Melody blushes. "thank you," she replies, like her Mother taught her. She takes a bite of her lemon tart.

Melody has heard of 'food of the dead' before. It is like food of the living, only the food itself is the essence of ethereal. When Melody first heard of it, she had panicked and asked,"Is that made of _dead people?_" but Emily had explained it. Now, Melody decides she likes food of the dead. The Lemon tart is delicious. As is the apple cider. "this is really good," she says. June beams. "Thank you. Fresh made every morning," she says. Artemis nods. She has known June for an exceedingly long time, long enough to know June wakes very early each day to make her bread and pastries. June is very big on quality, constantly trying new recipe's to improve her dishes.

"Now," says Artemis. "when we're both done, I'll take you to the post office. It's quite a mess, but there is an article about the disaster you may want to read if you have any questions. Also, It is a good hideout if you're ever in danger. remember that just in case you need a place to lay low for a bit." Melody nods, taking mental notes. After all, her Mother's motto is 'be prepared.'

as they finish up, Artemis offers to pay June. June refuses. "Honey, When your alive, you need money. But when you as dead as me, cold hard cash ain't gonna do you no good," says June with a chuckle. Artemis smiles. "alright, then. See you next time," she calls to June. June nods pleasantly and goes back to wiping the counter clean. Melody smiles. "she's nice," melody comments. Artemis smiles and nods. They walk the first block in companionable silence, when suddenly something dark is illuminated in the mist. It almost has the shape of a human. It ventures closer, and Artemis grabs Melody's hand and pulls her into an alley.

Artemis makes a 'quiet' motion, and Melody nods. The thing continues to draw nearer. Melody can hear its footsteps, piercing in the silence. _stepthud, stepthud. 'go away. go away,'_Melody thinks. The thing comes nearer. _'go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. GO Away.'_ the footsteps move down the alley towards them.

Melody has never felt like this before. Every fiber of her being pulses with the command, 'go away.' It is a deafening roar in her mind, and her very heart seems to be screaming it. the footsteps slow, then stop altogether. Melody squeezes her eyes shut. "_GO AWAY!_" she booms mentally. The creature turns, and begins to leave the alley. Only when Melody can no longer hear the creature does she stop.

"What drove it away?" Melody asks Artemis. "You," Artemis responds. "the power behind your will was so great, the thing had to comply." Melody is stunned. "really?" she asks. "really," says Artemis. "lets go to the post office. We can talk more there." as they start down the street, Artemis can't help but think, '_she is just like her...'_

* * *

meanwhile, the girl is resting in her room. She suddenly gets the feeling a battle of will just took place. She picks up her bracelet and opens it to the mirror. the mirror flashes green when it sees her. just as the girl suspected. There was a battle of will. '_I was the only one who could defeat the demons,'_ she mused. _'maybe the time is coming. maybe...'_


	14. spectre

"Come on, Pai!" calls Lettuce. Pai is being dragged (literally) towards the school. Or where they _thought_ the school was. '_come on, Pai, think_,' he chides himself. '_How could you lose a darned school?_' suddenly, there it is. Looming and ominous, four stories high, the building is practically screaming ill fortune. "Well, here we are," says Lettuce, trying to muster up some cheer. Pai nods, not taking his eyes off of the3rdwindow on the second floor. he is sure there was just a brown haired boy looking out of it. "Come on, Pai," Lettuce tugs his arm impatiently. Pai moves forward, looking back at the window only once. Must have been his imagination. yes, that's all. But Pai cannot shake the feeling someone is watching him.

Lettuce pulls open the door to the school and looks in. "Hello?" she calls. No answer, of course. Pai watches this, trying to focus. suddenly, a feeling of cold crawls up his spine. _hello, _says someone from behind his back. It is a feminine voice, (A/n Male spectre's coming soon, folks.) one that causes Pai to freeze. He tries to respond, to speak, but try as he might, he can't move. Its like the voice has woven a spell over him. _you know me_, says the owner of the voice calmly. Pai can't even hardly breathe. He feels numb all over, and he lacks the ability to blink. Suddenly a searing cold erupts from his shoulder. Pai tries to part his lips to cry out, but he can't even do that. He realizes what just happened. The spectre laid her hand on his shoulder. She removes it carefully, so as not to burn him again. _do you remember me?_ the voice asks gently. Pai tries to say no, but his lips only move in a nearly invisible twitch, then cease function altogether.

'_please,'_ he thinks. _'Please, just let me live.'_ The presence seems to hear his silent cry. He can feel her withdraw slowly. _you know me_, she whispers one last time.

Lettuce has turned and is surprised to see a pillar of mist where Pai should be. "Pai?" she calls, feeling a slight chill as she walks towards the pillar of mist. "Pai?" Pai can hear this from inside the white, cloudy world. He can feel the mist withdraw as well, and he begins to breathe again, feeling a slight warmth seep towards him. Slowly, he leans forwards a bit. The cold has drained him; robbed him of his much needed strength. He leans into something warm. "Pai?" Lettuce is surprised to find Pai's head resting on her shoulder. His skin is cold, even through her light jacket. "I'm alright," says Pai. Well, mumbles actually. He stands, realizing with a blush whom he was leaning on.

"Are you alright?" asks Lettuce. "Yes," Pai mumbles. "Fine." But mentally he is wondering, '_who was that?'_ Pai didn't recognize her voice, and she stood behind him during the entire experience, so he didn't see her face.

"well, then, we ought to go inside," says Lettuce, taking Pai's hand. despite her cheerful exterior, she can't help but be worried about Pai. She scans his face for a moment, and makes a mental note to give him a vacation from work or rigorous activity for a few weeks once they find Melody. '_if you find her,'_ her pessimistic side corrects her. Lettuce shakes it off. "come on, then," she says with a fake smile. Pai lets Lettuce lead him into the school's dark hallway. he notices something bright red on the ground, and bends to pick it up.

"a flashlight," he says. "How convenient." '_who left this?'_he wonders mentally. Lettuce takes it from his outstretched palms, their fingers brushing ever so slightly. Lettuce turns pepper-red, and takes the flashlight quickly. "Well, then, lets explore," she says, turning and facing the hallway...

* * *

Lettuce curses mentally. Another classroom, the same as the ones before. Everything is grimy and covered in a thick layer of dust, and random small objects have fallen from their places. But something catches Lettuce's eye. A young boy is sitting in the corner. "Hello?" She asks hesitantly. Pale brown eyes open. He looks over. "H-Hello," he says shyly. "Listen," says Lettuce. "I'm looking for my daughter. She's a first grader, and she has long black hair, down her shoulders, and last I saw her she was wearing a purple skirt and brown sweater. Have you seen her?"

The boy thinks for a second. He shakes his head no. "But I can take you to the first grade classroom if we're quiet," he says. "You can?" asks Lettuce gratefully. "oh, please do. I'm just beside myself!" Pai is the only one who thinks to ask, "why do we have to be quiet?" "There's something under the stairs," says the boy. Lettuce stiffens visibly. "I've never gotten a good look at it myself, just a hand reaching up though a rotting board of wood, or two eyes glaring out from under the stairs, but you can't be to careful." The boy stands. "follow me."


	15. stairs

Melody enters a brilliant disarray. The post office looks more like a storage room. A can of spaghetti sauce from the '70's is at Melody's feet. Thankfully, Its empty, and not full of thirty year old sauce. Papers litter the floor, along with shards of glass, inkwells, a quill pen, a broken pencil split in half, and a variety of other 'goods.' "The owner of the post office collected anything he could get his hands on," says Artemis. that would explain the buttons littering the floor beneath Melody's feet, and the three handkerchiefs all strewn about. All in all, the place is a colorful disaster. Melody bravely walks to a small overturned stool, and sits on it as Artemis digs through a pile of newspaper clippings. "Here it is!" says Artemis triumphantly. She hands the clipping to Melody. "Here is the article about the disaster I wanted you to read. The town is nearby, and the Paper just blew here one day."

Melody nods and smiles. she takes the paper and begins to read...

* * *

Lettuce is walking along the hallway of the school, hoping and praying that no monster is just about to jump out and eat her. '_that would really be enough to drive me insane. Assuming I lived that long, of course,'_thinks Lettuce. She won't bet on it, from the way Pai is acting.

Pai is jumpy, to say the very least. After all, who knew who that ghost was and what she wanted. Pai can't forget her haunting voice. It almost seems familiar... maybe it was because his sister used to whisper and hiss a lot. She devoted her life to making Pai's miserable. He can't count the times she'd snuck up on him and pounced. Pai always feared her. She was surprisingly strong. She wasn't the family favorite though. In fact, his Mother either ignored or slapped Pai's sister, Inola. Pai shudders at the sound of her name. She'd never been nice to him. Over the years, Pai had come to the conclusion she hated him. Brilliant.

Which may explain why the voice was so familiar. He was used to hearing People hiss at him or whisper so as not to be heard. But who is the ghost? She'd just snuck up on him, and seemed to expect him to remember her. She'd seemed so sure Pai knows her. Like he'd hear one ethereal word, and Bang, he'd remember. But the truth was, Pai doesn't remember. He would have told her so if he could have, but being literally frozen has its disadvantages.

Pai is so caught up in thought, he hardly realized it when he reached the stairs. He only wakes from his daze when he realizes his arm is going numb. That is probably because Lettuce is squeezing it so hard. Great. How manypainkillers wouldhe have to take this time? "Um, Lettuce?" he says, gently trying to removehis arm from her death grasp. Luckily Lettuce realizes in time that she is suffocating Pai's arm, and lets go to give Paia chance to restore blood circulation.

"here we are," says the boy, who's name is Henry.He gestures to a set of rickety stairs. Pai can only ponder whether the stairs will hold their weight. "Um, Henry?" says Lettuce. "will those stairs hold our weight?" "Of course," says Henry. "At least it should..." He gives the stairs a doubtful look. Great. Why don't they just dive out a window and see if the mist will hold them? But still, Lettuce takes a tentative step onto the first stair. "Well, this one holds," she says. She had been trying for cheerful but ended up flat.

Pai nods and climbs up. Henry follows and slips in the lead. Together, they start up the stairs. The third nearly collapses under Lettuce, and she tells Pai, "Skip that one. It's loose." By the time they are 6 stairs up the Immensely tall structure, they relax a bit. "See," says Lettuce. "This isn't so bad." Of course, Henry whirls around and makes shushing movements, but it's too late. The stairs seem to adjust, as though a super sized beast is lifting them. Pai Looks at a crack in the stairs and swears he sees something. "Glurgle hogle ruh," comes the inhuman sound from beneath the stairs. "Uh-oh," says Henry. "You woke up the monster." A claw extends through the same crack Pai was peeking through. It reaches for Pai's ankle. "This is it," he mutters under his breath.

Suddenly an all-too-familiar cold engulfs him. _huntek suho Ure, _says a ghostly voice, once again from behind Pai. The black, sharp claw shoots back, then goes limp and falls through the crack into the darkness. Pai tries to turn, but find he cannot. '_who are you?'_ he thinks. He recieves no reply, but instead the chill withdraws. Pai is glad for that.

"Pai?" asks Lettuce gingerly. "are you alright?" She isn't quite sure what just happened, but suddenly she felt cold, and then the sickening rocking of the stairs stopped, and then they were alone. Even Henry looks grateful. Pai looks at Lettuce. "I'm fine," he says quietly. He is a bit dizzy, and overwhelmed, and chilled to the bone, but at least he's alive. Thank heavens for that. Lettuce smiles in an 'I'm not sure' fashion and takes his hand. "Come on," she says gently, letting Pai lean on her a bit and heading towards the top of the stairs.

When they get there, Henry points to the left. "3rd room to the right side, he says. "I have to go to my classroom now, okay?" He turns and walks quietly off. "Well, come on, Pai," says Lettuce worriedly...


	16. photo

Hey people. Its me. I just wanted to tell you I'm not very pleased with the lack of reviews. Its so simple! Just say three words! I want to hear from you! please consider this the next time you are about to leave without reviewing. I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

* * *

Melodyis relaxing in the post office. By the light of the lamp, she is reading another clipping Artemis gave her before she had to leave. Melody's head nods once. '_better finish the article before I rest,'_ She thinks. 

Melody had asked Artemis how she had willed the beast away. Artemis responded with, "You have strange abilities. Maybe that is why this town has summoned you." She seemed to be pondering something she was unwilling to discuss. Melody couldn't help but sense that Artemis was trying to figure something out. Melody was always good at sensing things like this. Like the time her Mother was about to ask Melody if she wanted to go to the post office where Lettuce worked with her. before Lettuce had opened her mouth, Melody had spoken up. "No, thank you, Mommy. You go ahead," Melody had said. Lettuce had been surprised. Her daughter never was completely _normal, _but Melody isn't psychic. Or is she?

* * *

Lettuce is moving towards the classroom Henry directed her to. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. A normal classroom, or a room inhabited by disfigured demons? Lettucedoesn't know.Beside her, Pai remains silent. He hasn't talked much after the incident on the stairs. Lettuce is worried about him. He seems wrapped in his thoughts. That isn't uncommon for Pai, but he seems... distant. As though he is in another entirely different place. And that is what worries Lettuce. 

Pai Is staring at the ground. He doesn't see a thing. But he keeps remembering the ghost. _you know me._ What had she meant? Did she really expected him to recognize her? Maybe she is the girl who had warned him not to go into the library. Who knew? Pai certainly didn't. He is aware of stopping before a door with the letters 001 on it. '_Must be the first grade classroom,'_ Pai thinks. Lettuce hesitantly opens the door a crack. "Hello?" she calls into the dimly lit room. No answer. So it must be safe. Still, she grabs Pai's hand for reassurance. Pai squeezes her hand gently, and they both push open the door.

The classroom they find is not what Lettuce expected. She doesn't know why, but this room just feels _unnatural._ Like something is there that shouldn't be. A dusty attendance record lies in the middle of the floor. A few random papers are scattered about the floor, but not many. suddenly Lettuce knows what is wrong. It's too clean. Dust hasn't even settles on the furniture that couldn't have been used for thirty years. Lettuce can almost hear someone telling her to leave. Still, she sees something that catches her interest. If they can't find Melody in here, then maybe they should take the yearbook, in case she was here and wrote a message. Lettuce grabs the book and begins to leave, when suddenly she hears something moving. She is compelled to turn around. She wishes she hadn't.

In front of her is what appears to have once been a schoolgirl. She is hanging from the ceiling by some twine. She looks so... lifeless. But there is one thing about her that isn't. Her eyes are open, and they are moving. They scan Lettuce's face, then move on to a speechless Pai. She opens her mouth, and a sound between a pigs grunt and a human squeal is heard. Lettuce is terrified. Pai turns and grabs the doorknob. But the girl seems tonot wish them to leave. The sounds become frantic. She is trying and failing to move her arm.

Suddenly Lettuce can see why. In her hand is a piece of paper. Suddenly something clicks. The girl doesn't want to kill them; she is trying to give them something. Lettuce moves forwards slowly. "Hey," She whispers. "Is that for me?" The girl nods as best she can, and tries even harder to lift her arm. Failure. Slowly, hesitantly, Lettuce moves her hand towards the girls own. When her palm is directly beneath the girl's clenched fist, the girl begins to shakily remove her fingers. As she suceeds, the paper falls into Lettuce's hand. "thank you," whispers Lettuce.

Suddenly she becomes aware of another prescence in the corner. The girl hanging from the ceiling desperatly begins to gesture that Lettuce and Pai should leave. They comply. As the door closes, an angry, brutal scream echoes down the hall. Then, silence. Still, Lettuce and Pai run.

they make it to the top of the stairwell and stop to catch their breaths. "What did she give you?" asks Pai. Lettuce opens her hand and takes out the note. It has merely 2 word on it.

ROOM 7.

Pai looks at the note. "Does she mean in the school?" he asks. Lettuce shakes her head. "we were already there. But this must be important or she wouldn't have tried to give it to me," says Lettuce, deep in thought. "Lets see if we can find the girls picture in the yearbook," says Pai. "It shouldn't be hard. How many earth first graders have grey hair?" He begins to rifle through the pages randomly. Suddenly he stops. "Pai?" Asks Lettuce, seeing the expression on her comrades face. "Pai?" "Melody," he says. And points to an uncolored photograph of none other than Melody herself. Only the name under the picture says, Azanthra.

"Its not forged," Pai says quietly. "I was taught how to check, and Its not forged." Melody looks at the picture. Could Artemis have been right?

Is Melody a demon/angel/sorceress?


	17. Third eye

Hello, loyal fans!

cricket chirps

Tei: Alright, then. Be that way. On with the disclaimer!

Tei drags out her dog, Morgan

Morgan: Bark.

Tei: Translation:Tei appreciates Mew-dolphin and Applecakes's reviews a whole lot. Please, everyone, review. And I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

* * *

Melody's eyes flutter open. She is in the post office, asleep on the rather comfortable bench. '_whoops!_' she thinks, sitting up. She rubs her eyes with a smile. The lantern on the wall is still on. Suddenly Melody is aware of another presence. She turns and sees a pale, sobbing girl. Tears stream down her face, and her hands are tied tightly with wire. her face is covered in bruises, and her arms are covered in cuts. Melody can't see the girls legs through her skirt. The girl looks up at Melody with the pale pink eyes. "It's the fire," she says in a light, aeriform voice. "I'll probably die here." Then Melody understands. The girl is reliving the past. 

"There is no fire," Says Melody. "It was extinguished 30 years ago." she hands the sobbing girl the newspaper clipping. "this is dated tomorrow!" The crying girl exclaims. "Yes," says Melody. "But you see, it's thirty years in the future now." The girl looks puzzled, then begins to read the article. The more she reads, the more surprised she becomes. "How do they know all this?" she breathes. "One tourist made it out," explains Melody. "The rest they pieced together." The crying girl looks up. Then she stands and heads for the windows. Melody watches as she looks out. "Its gone," breathes the sobbing girl. Melody nods. The spectre turns. "Thank you," She says gratefully. "Oh, thank you!" with that, the girl vanishes into thin air. Melody smiles. It was nice to have company...

* * *

Meanwhile, Lettuce is still looking at the picture of her daughter. The one in her purse and the one in the yearbook look enough alike that they could be twins. But the fact remains that Azanthra is a sorceress and Melody is normal. Right? 

Pai is just looking at the halls. Something is off. He can't place what it is, but something is wrong. Suddenly his eyes widen. He grabs Lettuces arm and heads for the stairs. Startled, Lettuce nearly drops the yearbook. "Pai! What's going on?" asks Lettuce. "Explain later," says Pai. Lettuce looks back. Suddenly she sees why Pai is running. Behind them, the hallway is growing darker and darker, and small red puddles that definitely aren't made of ketchup are forming on the stairs behind them. Lettuce picks up the pace. By the time they reach the bottom of the stairs, the puddles have connected into a scarlet waterfall.

Pai pulls Lettuce along, careful not to yank her off her feet. That was the problem all along! The hallway was very slowly getting darker. Why hadn't he noticed before how dark it was becoming? suddenly a sound like a heavy door closing rings through the hallway towards the couple. Lettuce darts away from the sound, while Pai stands transfixed. "Pai!" calls Lettuce. "What are you doing?" a sound like something scraping against the floor comes. Pai suddenly realizes what is happening. his stomach twists when he realizes what is coming towards them.

And suddenly, there it is. The snake from the church. "I am bound to the church," It hisses. "but you left the door open, and that means I can leave." It moves towards Pai, red eyes flashing. a deep, horrifying sound like a scream comes from its throat. He seems to enjoy how that makes Lettuce tremble. He grins at her. "You are right to be afraid, human," he says. "For I am Sanak, the demon guardian of the temple!" Pai stares in horror as Sanak's third eye began to glow. Pai knows somehow that he has to look away. He turns towards a transfixed Lettuce. She is seemingly fighting a mental battle to look away.

"Lettuce! Don't look at the eye!" Pai calls frantically. "Look towards me!" Lettuce tries to turn, but her eyes stay glued on Sanak's third eye. '_please, God, give me the strength to turn away!'_ she prays. Again she strains to move her head away. "Lettuce, look at me, okay? Just think of me and turn your head!" calls Pai. "Quiet, human!" roars Sanak. "You are ruining my spell over her." This gives Pai some encouragement. "Think of someone you really want to see right now, and turn away!" He calls. Lettuce thinks. She imagines Melody standing by Pai and smiling at her, and Pai waving. They are on a nice sunny beach...

Sanak's eyes narrow. He can feel her slipping away. He sends even more energy her way. Lettuce squints a bit. Melody has on a pink one-piece, and she is carrying her towel. Pai is smiling and calling out to Lettuce to come join them. "All you have to do is turn!" he calls. With that, Lettuce's head begins to move towards Pai.

"NNNOOOOOO!" cries Sanak. he begins to fade quickly. "How can this be? No one has denied my powers before!" with those final words, he fades to nothingness on the floor.

Lettuce relaxes visibly. She is drained from having to fight herself. "Pai," she whispers with a smile. He comes running towards her. "Lettuce!" he exclaims. "Are you alright? I was so worried!" Pai grabs Lettuce's arm to steady her. "I'm fine," says Lettuce. "Just really tired. Hows about we rest for a while?" "Sounds like a plan to me," says Pai. With that, they head towards the exit to find a nice place to rest...

* * *

Melody is walking down the main street towards the shop where she found the clothes. She doesn't know why, but she knows she has to go there. _'there is something there for you,'_ her mind tells her. She walks past the cars and singed items that had been carelessly strewn about. her radio begins to play a soft, soothin song. Melody has to get to the shop... 


	18. Authors message

This is just an authors note. My Grandma is coming over, and I can't update today. I may possibly not be able to update tomorrow. But don't worry, I may come out with another chapter anyways. I may not. Don't panic either way; I haven't abandoned you.

Thank you, all, for reading this.


	19. darkness

Hi, everyone. I'm back and better than ever. Sorry this new chapter was delayed so much. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

When Lettuces eyes flutter open, three hours have passed since she and Pai fell asleep on this bench. Pai is also stirring. He yawns and opens his eyes. For a moment, he looks confused. Then he seems to remember everything. "Lettuce?" Pai calls softly. The last thing he needs is two missing people in a town of demons. "here," says Lettuce. "oh. Where should we go next?" Pai asks. "I don't know!" snaps lettuce. "Every place we go something is waiting for us!" Pai has to admit she has a point. He's yet to see a place without some monster. 

"Well, lets walk around," he suggests. "It'll be easier to find her if we spot a place she might be." Lettuce nods weakly. Pai takes her arm and pulls Lettuce to her feet. Then they leave behind the peaceful park.

The streets are as bare and grimy as before. The mist violates everything. suddenly Lettuce points. "Look, Pai," she says. "A subway station. Out here in the middle of nowhere? Maybe Melody is down there!" Lettuce runs from Pai's side. _Nooooo, noooo, the fire. the fire!_ Pai whirls around, but nothing is there to have said something. He jogs over to lettuce, who is decending down the first step. Thud. Her feet make an empty sound on the concrete. Pai follows her, looking around for the person who warned him not to enter. "Melody?" calls Lettuce. No response. Still Lettuce descends another step. "Melody?" Nothing. Another 2 steps. "Melody, sweetheart?" nothing. three more steps. And suddenly a sound like a piercing shriek splits the air.

Suddenly the town above them seems to come to life. "Run!" shouts someone. "Hurry!" shouts another. Lettuce rushes up to the top to see what's going on. When she does, she is greeted by people in torn clothing, covered in ash. People of all sizes and shapes run in the mist towards a structure just past the school. "Hey," says a girl with pink hair. "Come on, run. We have to get to the citadel before the gates close." Something clicks in Lettuce's mind. When the fire started, people ran for the citadel. "What do you mean? Is the town on fire?" she called. The pink-haired girl stared at them. "You don't know?" she called. "The darkness is coming. The demons are being let loose!"

"what are you talking about?" exclaims Pai. "Come on!" the pink haired girl grabs Lettuce's arm and pulls her towards the citadel. She dodges throngs of people to get towards the stairs. "My name is Candy, by the way," She calls. "I'm Lettuce, and this is Pai," says Lettuce. "Nice to meet you. Sorry it's under such Lachrymose conditions," says Candy. As they head towards the steps, Lettuce realizes they are among the last people up there.

"I can't go," says Lettuce. "I have to find my daughter, Melody." Candy looks at Lettuce with a funny expression on her face. "Small, with long black hair and dark blue eyes?" Candy calls. "nice red lips, and ears exactly like yours?" "Yes!" says an elated Lettuce. "That's Melody. Where is she?" "I last saw her at the angels whim bar. She was just sitting on a bar stool, happy as you please, and not at all drunk or anything, so don't panic." "That's it! I have to go to the angels whim!" cries Lettuce. Candy tightens her grip on Lettuce's arm. "You can't!" she cries. "We have to get inside!" "What about Melody?" cries Lettuce. "Who's looking after her, Huh? She'll die!" "No," says Candy calmly, dragging Lettuce up the 1st step to the citadel. "Her friends told her what to do if this happens."

"Her friends?" asksa mystified Lettuce. "Yes!" exclaims Candy. "She told me she has friends here! She's being helped!" "You're sure?" asks Pai. Candy nods. Suddenly they hear a commotion. "Do not run from the flames, for if you do, they have succeeded!" cries a woman with a worn face, and grey hair. Another woman leans forwards and pushes her down the stairs. The women falls, and stops on the third step.

"You okay?" asks Candy. The woman nods. "It isn't the first time I've been pushed down the stairs, and it won't be the last," says the woman calmly. "Are you going to the citadel?" questions Candy. The woman shakes her head. "You go ahead," she tells Candy. Candy nods and begins to move up the stairs. But it's to late. The gates are closing. Candy curses under her breath. As the gates finally close, the entire town dims, until they cannot see.

"What's going on?" cries Pai fearfully, clinging to a shaking Lettuce's arm. "The light is gone. Be careful not to stray," says the grey woman morbidly. Suddenly, the area is filled with a light. In front of them are legions of horrors. Half of them don't even seem to sense the presence of the living. But the other half just sort of sit there.

A skeleton with a biodegrading hand is clunking a few steps from them. Another creature, which appears to be all flesh and no bones, is laying at the bottom of the stairs, gurgling. The entire are is filled with apparitions. a black cat-like creature, with only one set of exposed ribs, moves towards them. Candy rolls her eyes, and the demon falls down the stairway. "How did you do that?" asks Lettuce in fright. "Just denounce them. Don't let them get to you," Candy replies, like they aren't standing next to some rotting rat with gouged eyes.

"uh, guys," says Candy. "We're gonna have to go underground. While we're there, we may even find Azanthra. Your daughter looks just like her. Maybe..."

Candy doesn't finish her sentence, but instead drags Lettuce down the stairs into the bad place itself...


	20. Anthem

Okay! I am getting lazy. sorry guys, I've been watching free angelic layer online. But on with the horror.

* * *

Melody opens her eyes. She has fallen asleep again in the post office. She yawns and surveys the area. Inside the post office, It's pitch black. Melody doesn't remember blowing out the candle, but oh well. A ghost might have when they saw she was asleep and not using it. Melody gets up and walks to the window. She gasps. 

Outside is what could be called the underworld. The clouds are dark and thick, like smoke. A creature with two legs sewn together is across the street. It makes a sound like a dying gazelle. Its hands are literally bound by flesh to the creatures chest. On the ground, what might have been a squirrel lies motionlessly. It has only half a tail, and it's skin is raw and red. In it's own way, it is repulsive, yet saddening. Melody remembers the squirrel's back home, and how cute and quirky they are. Her heart goes out to this poor, mangled creation. She knows she will have to leave the post office, for it is dark, and in darkness, horrible demons lie in wait.

Melody opens the door, and closes it gently, so as to not disturb anything. Outside, the smell is horrible. She looks around, hoping to see a way away from these beasts. The squirrel behind her makes a horrible sound. Melody turns. The squirrel has its eyes open, and Melody stares into them. She sees a young red squirrel, playing on a branch in the park. It teases another squirrel, and they chase each other for a bit. Then, the red squirrel grabs a nearby acorn. He hides it in a small hole in the ground. Suddenly, there are footsteps. The squirrel tries to run, but when the footsteps recede, it lies motionless on the crimson grass.

Melody is horrified. The squirrel had just shown her his life. She knows that. She has to do something! With trembling hands, Melody gets down on her knees and places her hand on the squirrels ribcage. Focusing on his ribs, she says a quick prayer to God. Then, she focuses on giving strength to the creature. Melody feels like never before. She can sense the squirrel regaining strength. it begins to quiver a bit. Melody opens her eyes, which are now a solid, glowing blue. Her hands are also surrounded by blue. Suddenly, the glow recedes, and the squirrel scrambles to his feet. Melody opens her eyes. For a second, her and the squirrel just look at each other. Then, the squirrel seems to almost smile at her. He turns and scurries off. Melody smiles.

She has no idea how she cured the squirrel. It wasn't possible. Or was it? Suddenly, she senses another presence over her shoulders. Melody turns. The presence is gone, though. '_oh, well. probably a ghost,'_ thinks Melody. She gets up and continues down the street.

She notes that the town appears even more run down, if that's possible. It seems dirty and uninviting, but still she continues on. Suddenly in front of her appears a boy. His eyes are a burned, dilapidated red, and his mouth is bleeding. He steps towards her, and Melody knows instantly what he wants. Her youth. Though he appears young, he is ancient. If he steals her youth, he will feel young. Melody doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, she finds herself opening her mouth.

"_Here's to the girls on the boards with bruises and scars, here's to the girls who's fingers bleed from playing guitar. if there's anyone who never quit when things got hard, never let them say, 'never get that far',"_ sings Melody. She is sure a miracle just happened. She is singing 'Anthem' by superchick, in a nice voice! She's supposed to be tone deaf! (A/N the song is not mine.)

To Melody's surprise, the boy recoils once he hears her voice. He cringes and looks around for a place to hide. Encouraged, Melody starts to sing again. "_Here's to the girls on the boards with Bruises and scars. Here's to the girl's who's fingers bleed from playing guitar. Is there anyone who never quit when things got hard, never let them say, 'never get that far,' " _Melody sings. The boy is making funny sounds. He withdraws away from her, gurgling and screeching. Melody smiles as he runs into the nearest alley. Two miracles in one day! This town really is amazing. She continues on her way, determined to greet the next wraith she sees with a song.

But to her surprise, they all shrink away at the sight of her, whimpering. Melody is surprised. Could they have heard her singing? She hadn't been singing _that_ loudly, she is sure. But still, they seem to regard her with fear. '_I guess they all have a major weakness,'_ she thinks. Ah, well, that's fine by her. She doesn't care. Melody walks along, humming softly to herself. She likes her new-found talent. Her Mommy would be pleased.

_mommy._ That reminds Melody, where is her mother? Melody hopes she is nice and safe and dry, wherever she is. the air itself feels wet against Melody's exposed hands. Melody would be laughing about this if it were on TV. A girl walking down streets filled with horrific demons, all of whom were terrified of her! Why, miracle's do happen. Or else Melody would be in some wraith's stomach right now, she is sure of it.

The blood and guts doesn't bother Melody. She always knew what to expect. They never told her it would be nice here. In fact, they warned her it would be awful here. Melody doesn't blame them for bringing her here. They had to have a reason. Ghosts don't do thing without reasons. but the question is, what is that reason?


	21. Underground

The first thing that strikes Lettuce as she descends below the ground is the smell. It's awful! "Did something die down here?" Lettuce asks. "How did you guess?" asks Candy sarcastically. Lettuce stiffens visibly. "Maybe we should go somewhere else..." she says tentatively. "And get mauled? are you crazy?" Candy cries. Her blue eyes widen considerably.

"Never mind," says Lettuce. '_I wonder what the chances of survival are?'_ she thinks. _'I hope Melody is Okay!'_ Pai can't shake the sense of foreboding. He feels like someone-_ or something_- is watching him. He can't help but shiver. Then, Pai glances towards Lettuce. '_oh, man. If I'm worried, think of how petrified she must be! her daughter is somewhere in this nightmare!_' Pai thinks. he can't help but pity Lettuce. And Melody, wherever she may be. Pai hopes she's alive and well. He says a quick prayer to Melody's God. _'Please, Melody's God, help her be okay. She always thanks you for every meal, as I'm sure you know, and for every blessing. Please help her and us survive this town of darkness. Amen,'_ Pai prays. Not the best prayer, but it will have to do. Pai doesn't have time to recite another one. They have reached the bottom of the staircase.

Lettuce looks around. She sees a fence, with something fastened to it. The fence is blocking them from a pile of rotting wood. Lettuce looks closer, and screams. The thing fastened to the fence is a blood-stained dogs collar, with the name 'Demon' scratched into it. "Don't panic," says Candy soothingly. "That's the least of the horrors we'll see." Somehow this fails to reassure Lettuce. she can't help but wonder if Candy might not be a tad on the unstable side. Pai is wondering the same thing. "Come on," says Candy, oblivious to their doubts. "We have to continue on. Never stay in the same place for too long, Or they'll come for you." Lettuce stifles a whimper. It's going to be a long eternity.

Pai pats Lettuce's arm soothingly. "don't worry," he says. he curses himself. He sounds like a frightened preschooler.

The odd group continues on, towards a dark corridor. "Can I trust you not to freak?" asks Candy. "Do you have a choice?" asks Pai. Candy heaves a sigh, and gestures they follow her. The hallway is dark, and Lettuce pulls out the cigarette lighter she keeps with her in case of emergencies. She turns it on. It vaguely illuminates the rambling hallway ahead. Candy takes random twists and turns. She appears to be muttering under her breathe. "Just going over the directions!" She calls back, then returns to her muttering.

"She doesn't have them memorized?" Lettuce murmurs to Pai. "Apparently not," he says, feeling quite sure that they are doomed. Of course, he can't say this to trembling Lettuce, who might cry if she heard this. So instead he pats her hand reassuringly.

Suddenly, Pai's alien ears pick up the distinct sound of... crunching? "Candy?" He calls. "Hmm?" says a distracted Candy. "What's that noise?" Pai is trying to sound calm, but inside, he's panicking. "What sound?" asks Candy, suddenly alert. _CRUNCH. _"That sound," says Pai calmly. "Whoo, boy, are we in for it," says candy. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" She takes off, Lettuce and Pai following close behind. When they finally stop, they are gasping for breath. "What was that?" asks Lettuce between pants. "Uh, I didn't want to worry you, But the spiders down here are bigger than humans. They're famed for eating live humans, bones included," says Candy. That does it. Lettuce scrunches up her face, and looks like she is trying not to cry. Pai puts his arm around her shoulders. Candy watches with mild interest.

"So, I thought Melody said she doesn't have a Dad?" says Candy. "That's correct," Says Lettuce. "Really? I thought Pai was her Dad!" Candy nods at Pai. "You two look so... together, and Melody looks a lot like him. Except she has your eye shape, Lettuce, and your ears and voice." "You really think she looks like me?" asks Pai. "Yeah. The first time I saw you, I was like, 'whoa, that dude looks like Melody.' And I did a double take, and then I was like, 'whoa, that lady looks like Melody, too. She has like, the same face, but with different hair.' I mean, I could totally tell you knew Melody," says Candy, all in one breath.Pai blinks. he never realized it before, but she does look like him. A lot.

Lettuce also looks surprised. Most people think that Melody must have been adopted, because her and Lettuce look so different. But here's Candy, saying that they look alike. it is a lot to digest. as they venture on quietly, Pai can't help but ponder that...

* * *

Melody is sitting by the sea. Vicious wavelets come towards her on the bench where she rests, but Melody isn't afraid. She is surprised my the magnitude of all that happened. She doesn't understand it. How come she sang so well? What's going on? She sighs. Melody has yet to see her Mother, and Melody can only hope Lettuce is okay._ 'she may not have known to sing!' _Thinks Melody. "Thinking of someone?" asks Artemis. Melody jumps. "my apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," says Artemis.

Melody nods. "I hope Mommy is okay!" She cries. "She is," says Artemis calmly. "She is being guided through the darkness." Melody Smiles. "Okay." Melody cannot explain it, but Melody feels as though she has known Artemis for much longer than she has. She somehow knows that Artemis never lies, ever. "Artemis?" asks Melody. "Have I been here before?" Artemis smiles her ghostly grin. "It's quite possible," says the spectre. "Quite possible, Indeed." They sit side by side in companionable silence, watching the lake's turmoil.


	22. The catacombs

Lettuce stumbles for the 3,000th time. Darn this catacomb! Darn this whole town! She feels a lump form in her throat. She tries to push it down, but to no avail. Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Pai. "You okay?" he asks quietly. She nods weakly. "Oh, shucks!" says Candy suddenly. "This shouldn't be here!" Pai suppresses the urge to re-kill the cursed ghost. Lettuce takes the situation less calmly. "You mean we're lost?" she screeches. "We are not lost! I just don't know where we are right now," says Candy. "Oh, screw this whole darn place! What happened to that bleepin' sense of direction!" Pai takes a deep breath. "WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he bellows.

Candy and Lettuce blink. "My sense of direction," Candy explains. "I'm supposed to have this great sense of direction. But I think I left it with the man-eating spider. I can't seem to figure out whether we go right or left at this fork." Pai considers banging his head against a nearby wall. He'd sure appreciate being unconscious right about now. Instead he sighs. "what about those directions you were mumbling?" asks Lettuce hopefully. "That was for a tunnel we seem to have lost right now," says Candy. Pai places his head in his hands and stifles a whimper.

Suddenly, he feels an all-too-familiar cold creeping up his scalp. His spine tingles. He opens his mouth, but is engulfed in the cold before he can speak. _Hello,_ says the voice from behind Pai. 'who are you?' he thinks. _that is not important now,_ speaks the ghost. _Later it will be. Listen to me. take the right branch of the tunnel you are on. DO NOT TAKE THE LEFT BRANCH._ with that, the cold begins to seep away, leaving a drained, shaking Pai.

"I think we should go down the left side. It looks so much nicer, and cleaner. not to mention brighter. What do you think, Pai? Pai?" Lettuce turns and finds her comrade white faced and shaken. "What happened?" She asks, kneeling in front of him. Pai snaps back to reality. "Huh? Oh. We need to take the right branch. Not the left," Pai says. Lettuce just stares at him. Just a minute ago he was fine. Now why does he have goosebumps and chattering teeth?

Lettuce puts her hand on Pai's arm. "Maybe we should rest a bit," she says to Candy, holding on to Pai's arm. Candy give a almost nonexistent nod of agreement. "No," says Pai. "I'm fine. Just cold, is all." "But Pai," says Lettuce. "It's warm down here." And it is a decent temperature. "I know," says Pai. "But I'm fine now." Lettuce looks at Pai in concern. Suddenly, she has an idea. She takes her jacket from around her waist, where she tied it, and puts it on Pai's shoulders. "I'm fine," he protests, but Lettuce only respond with, "Keep it on. You'll warm up that way." Pai sighs. "I can continue on," he says. "You sure?" asks Candy. "The path might get rough." Pai nods. "But we have to go to the right," He says. He can't help but remember how the ghost had helped him on the stairs. Why would she do that if she wanted Pai dead? She wouldn't have. So she must be on his side, somehow.

Lettuce looks at Candy doubtfully. Candy responds with a shrug. "It's worth a shot," she says matter-of-factly. "But if you feel faint or dizzy, we stop. Deal?" Pai nods. "Good," says Candy. With that taken care of, the head up to the fork. "you're sure we go to the left?" asks Lettuce worriedly, peering into the darkness. Pai nods. "Yes. This is the way," he says.

They trudge into the darkness. after three steps, Lettuce pulls out her cigarette lighter. She doesn't smoke, but it sure comes in handy at a time like this. As she turns it on, the darkness recedes a bit. She continues on, trying to appear unfazed by the darkness. Trying and Failing. Pai reaches out and squeezes her hand. They can only pray they'll keep their lives...

* * *

Melody is walking down another lonely street, when she stops. ahead of her, the mist thins enough for her to see a massive wooden barricade surrounding some kind of hole. It is massive, and right in the middle of the street. Melody notices a girl standing by the barricade. she is holding dried daisies in her hands. She has on a dress with a skirt that has a pattern of lilies, and a velvet top. 

Suddenly the girl looks up. "Hello," She says quietly. "Hello," Melody responds. "What is this hole?" "It leads to the underground," says the girl. "Are you Melody?" Melody nods. "Then you are the one that is chosen to go down there," The girl states. "It's time." Melody walks towards the girl, who doesn't flinch. She stands by the girl's side, and her radio begins to hum quietly. "You're telling the truth," says Melody with a smile. "I'll go down.

Melody walks towards the barricade. there is a hole just big enough for Melody to fit through. She gets down on her hands and knees and crawls through the opening. She looks back and smiles at the girl with the lilies, and the strange girl smiles back at Melody. Then, Melody stands at the edge of the hole. something catches Melody's eye. It is the copper rung of a ladder! Melody walks over and survey the rung. It should hold her. In fact, Melody would be shocked if it didn't. She takes a deep breath, and begins to climb...

* * *

In the room, the black-haired girl waits. something will happen. She knows it will. And, like clockwork, her charm glows. The girl opens it to the small mirror. Immediately she hears a sound like metal against stone. "Someone is using the ladder," she muses aloud. "Maybe..." But she does not dare hope. Instead, she sets the bracelet down and lays upon the mattress. '_I can always hope...'_ Is the last thing she thinks before drifting off. 


	23. the stone

Pai is tripping his way down the long corridor of the catacomb. His feet seem to find all the wrong stones. Candy is trying (And failing) to not giggle at the fact every five seconds Pai pitches dangerously forwards or backwards, ignoring Pai's death glare. Which is just as well, because Candy is already dead, and therefore Pai's glances are completely wasted. He mentally strangles the useless guide.

Suddenly Candy stops dead. (A/n sorry, folks, just had to put that there.) She mutters a curse under her breath, and turns to face Pai and Lettuce. "Um, you guys?" she asks quietly. "Are either of you afraid of skeletons?" "The living kind?" asks Lettuce shrilly. Candy shakes her head. "The, uh, dead kind," she says. "You know, the ones that don't move?" Pai nods in relief. "We can handle it," he says bravely. Candy glances ahead doubtfully, then nods. She motions they follow her, and Lettuce and Pai comply. Immediately, Pai regrets his decision. In front of him is a pile of bones, which wouldn't be so bad, if thousands of insects the size of Pai's thumb weren't covering it.

"Bone-eaters," explains Candy. "Careful, they also eat skin." Lettuce grabs Pai's arm, and Pai follows Candy carefully. She leads them away from the insects and the skeleton. "Wow," she says, once they are away from the bugs. "You guys handled that well. I have to admit, I thought you would cry and scream or something." '_gee, thanks,'_ thinks Lettuce. "We've seen worse," she says bravely. Pai nods. "At the library, and the demon from the church, and back at the stairs," he adds. "Whoa. You went to the library? _and _the church? And you _lived?_" Cries Candy. Lettuce nods. She is surprised by Candy's reaction. She didn't expect Candy to flip. "And you survived Sanak?" Asks Candy incredulously. Lettuce nods again. "Whoa. I totally underestimated you guys," says Candy with a shake of her head. She continues on, seemingly lost in thought.

'_these guys HAVE to be Melody's parents. Melody was sitting in the middle of a bar, full of unseen ghosts playing pool, and she didn't even need to be told that the town was haunted, and she was hearing ghosts. She didn't even flinch!'_ thinks Candy.

Lettuce is walking along. She is tired of this tunnel, it's stench, and it's darn bloody beasts. she wants to be home, with Melody sitting on the sofa, doing her science homework, and Pai sitting in the overstuffed armchair, trying to understand basketball. And her, of course, in the kitchen, making some of Melody's favorite meal, Chinese noodles. Lettuce promises mentally that if she gets Melody back, she will take her home and make her Chinese noodles, And mashed potato's and gravy, and Melody's favorite dessert, cheesecake.

Pai is also thinking. He wishes he was back home to, watching Melody drink something called a root beer, and With Lettuce reading a magazine while he tried to figure out what was so attractive about Britney spears. Yup, those were the days. The best days of his life, Pai realizes with a start. He enjoyed his job as a cashier at the Indian food store well enough. It was a good chance to learn about earth culture. And Melody was a good partner to watch TV with. She tolerated his questions patiently enough, even during her favorite shows. And Lettuce is a good cook, and was always sure to ask Pai how work was, and did he have a pleasant day?

Candy looks back at her two companions. She is surprised to see that they are daydreaming. '_Huh,' _she thinks. To be honest, she is surprised, but decides against waking them into reality. She begins to hum a small show tune and head forwards.

Lettuce sighs mentally. Why on earth did all this have to happen? this all could have been avoided if she'd been more careful driving. But of course, Melody is here. She has to find Melody before they can leave. Besides, hadn't she totaled her car? Lettuce shudders at the thought of the ravine that almost stole their lives. At least Pai could fly. Although, in order to appear 'normal', he's cut back on the teleportation and flying. Which has proven to be good. The neighbors would panic if they knew Lettuce's strange boarder is really an alien. And that could cause her to lose her job as a secretary. What will they live of off then?

Lettuce is shocked awake, though, when she nearly falls flat on her face. Darn this loose concrete path! "You alright?" asks a concerned Pai. Lettuce nods, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. How does Pai stand being the one on the trip who nearly fell flat on his face every 10 seconds? Lettuce hasn't done that in years! '_great time to start_,' thinks Lettuce sarcastically.

The odd trio continue on the path, into the darkness...

Meanwhile, Melody is sitting in a dark, misty, concrete cavern that lies beneath the hole in the ground. She isn't cold, and she isn't hungry. It's actually decently warm in the hole. she is relaxed. In a little bit she'll continue forwards. She isn't sure what she'll find, but somehow she knows it is important. For the millionth time she wonder about this town of evil miracles.

Why is it so evil? Could it be the church? And why did Artemis seem familiar? And why was the stone in front of her cover in strange symbols?

Melody Picks up the stone carefully. Is it her imagination, or did the rock glow for a second when her fingers first brushed against it? Melody turns the stone over in her palm. The tiny symbols look almost like some sort of writing. But what does it say? That's the important question. Melody looks closer at her prize. The carvings are very precise, as though whoever made them knew exactly what they were doing.

'_What is it?'_ she wonders.

She'll find out soon enough.


	24. arachnians

Basically, Pai feels like he is having the air squeezed out of him. The darkness all around him is constricting. He can hardly breathe, let alone warn Lettuce to watch her step. '_what on earth could shatter all this brick on the floor?'_ Pai wonders, and immediately regrets it. Now every shadow takes on the form of a hungry demon ready to pounce. Pai hurries to catch up with Lettuce.

"Hold the lighter steady!" calls Candy, who is in the lead. "The path gets even rougher." Lettuce mentally groans. She finds it hard to believe the bricks could get any more crudely-constructed and dangerously placed than they are now. And that's a lot of out-of-place bricks. Candy, of course, is doing just fine. Being a ghost, she can project a physical force for picking things up and such, but she can also glide right through them. Which is what she is doing now. Gliding weightlessly around. That, and ignoring her partners evil eye's.

suddenly, they hear a sound like many, many legs stepping on the brick floor behind them. Lettuce whirls around, in the process extinguishing the flame on the lighter. She fumbles for the switch, and in a moment the light is back. Of course, Lettuce almost drops it in horror of what she sees. In front of Pai, who has turned around, is the biggest spider Lettuce has ever seen. literally. It is much bigger that her and Pai's weight combined. It has fangs bigger than a humans head, each tipped with large, tusk-like protrusions clearly designed to spit venom. The spider opens it's fangs, revealing a mouth as red as blood, filled it sharp teeth larger than Pai's hand. "Oh, darn. That would be a arachnian bloodlust. They roam the tunnels down here, and eat people whole," says Candy.

Lettuce doesn't know what to do as the spider approaches Pai, clearly ravenous. Suddenly, she has an Idea. From inside her small purse, she pulls out a handkerchief. She lights one of the corners on fire and hands the lighter to Candy, who takes it without protest. Then Lettuce steps hesitantly forwards, towards Pai, who is trying to slowly back away. Lettuce leans back and throws the burning handkerchief with all her might. The spider lets out a roar loud enough to shake the tunnel as the tissue hits it square in 6 of it's sixteen eyes.

With that, Lettuce grabs Pai and runs. Candy takes the hint and starts running as well. the flame on the cigarette lighter flickers violently as they run as fast as their legs will carry them away from the beast. When they finally stop, Pai collapses, followed quickly by Lettuce. Candy sits on a small pile of bricks and holds the blessed lighter. "Are... you... okay?" Lettuce chokes out between pants. Pai nods. "You... saved... my... life," Pai says. "It... was... no... biggie," Lettuce gasps. Candy shakes her head. Man, her partners are out of shape.

Pai stands, and helps Lettuce up as well. They brush themselves off, and try not to look like two kindergarteners who were home alone when the power went off. of course, the fact that Lettuce is shaking and Pai is clinging to Lettuce's jacket (Which he returned a bit ago.) gives the two away. "Geez, you two! What're you gonna do when we reach the rooms down here? There are worse things than arachnian bloodlusts," Candy says in exasperation. "Don't start crying and making out, for crying out loud!" Lettuce and Pai blush and take a step away from each other.

Meanwhile, Melody is walking along. She has the stone she found in her pocket. It obviously has to be special, or it wouldn't be carved with such ornate precision. She is humming to ward off anything in the rather damp corridor she has found. It looks old.

Melody walks along, happily oblivious to the darkness in the tunnel. Primarily because of the candle and matchbox she found. The shadows melt away from her as she approaches, wondering what lies at the end of the tunnel. The air is warm enough that Melody is content. She honestly can't think of anything else she needs at the moment. The cider and Lemon tart filled her up nicely. Which is terribly convenient, considering McDonald's isn't exactly just around the corner. Besides, even if it was, Melody doesn't have any money right now. Although this is the last place on earth one would expect to see a fast food establishment.

Melody suddenly stops. She turns around and looks at the base of the wall, where she could swear she saw something glittering. Sure enough, there is a pendant of emerald and gold laying there. For some reason, the gem bigger than Melody's fingertip seems to ring a bell. It seems to remind her of something...

_she is sitting in the middle of a field, surrounded by wildflowers. they sway gently against her. she is holding in her hand a necklace with an emerald bigger than her fingertip..._

Melody starts. Where had that memory come from. In Boston, where she lives, There certainly weren't any fields like that. And she and Lettuce rarely left Boston. they had everything they needed in the city, without having to go elsewhere. So where was the field? And why was the emerald pendant just lying on the floor?

Melody slips it around her neck. It feels familiar, somehow, like she has worn it before. But when?

Meanwhile, in the room, the girl wakes up suddenly. she reaches for her bracelet, and flips open the mirror charm. It flashes emerald before turning back to plain glass. '_so, she has found the pendant. then maybe she is the one_.' With that, the girl leans back to dream pleasant dreams of sunny days in soft meadows...


	25. feelings

Pai walks quickly along, trying to follow Lettuce. Of course, She avoids all the loose stones, unlike a certain someone, who is a magnet for disaster at the moment. Lettuce and Candy are in deep conversation. "Oh, yeah," says Candy. "The town used to be just fabulous. Kid friendly, churches nearby, bars in isolated places so you don't have to worry about drunks: yup, Mist haunt had it all." "Was there anything at all to make you believe something bad would happen?" Asks Lettuce in fascination. "Well, actually, yes. There were a bunch of old superstitions. Kids that didn't fit in, too. You know, like Kothra. Instead of regular eyes, she had the eyes of a cat. Pink ones, too. She wasn't normal, and she could hear, like, a mile away, or something ridiculous like that," says Candy. "Really?" asks Lettuce. Candy nods. "Yup. Some people in the town just didn't fit in. We even had a local prophetess, who warned us not to join the church. They dismissed her as crazy, but I don't know... there was something too wise about her, too, you know, sane to be crazy. I mean, She wouldn't hurt a fly. She would feed the stray dogs, return lost cats, heck, she even ran out into oncoming traffic to save a turtle. And she never struck out at the people who hit her. And she knew a lot about the Bible. You know, a local gay couple who were cast out of the church. Well, she told them that in the old testament, things changed, and she couldn't remember a passage from there that mocked or cursed homosexuals. 'Love is love,' I believe she said. Her middle name, which everyone called her by, was Hannah. Of course, people used her first name as a formality, but she was always Hannah to us kids. She'd have small treats for us, little cookies and chocolate bits," Candy smiles at the memory.

"She sounds nice," says Pai, tripping over a misplaced rock. "Careful," calls Candy absently, still lost in her memories. Lettuce stifle's a giggle at Pai's clumsiness. It used to be Lettuce did all the tripping, but now Pai is taking the record. Pai trips yet again, this time hitting the ground. Lettuce turns. "You okay?" she asks sympathetically. "Yes!" snaps an embarrassed Pai.

Lettuce withdraws her hand, hurt. She turns and quickly walks away. 'Now you've done it,' Pai curses himself. Why couldn't he just be nicer? Why couldn't he be less of a total jerk? Why does he always hide his feelings? Great. Now Lettuce probably hates him. Pai sighs to the shadows and begins to walk towards Candy. Lettuce is still walking quickly. 'Why did you have to embarrass him? Huh? Huh?' Lettuce thinks. He was almost happy before. Lettuce smiles, thinking of when they were together. How he would look for flowers just for her. And the time he showed up sopping wet with a water lily in his hand. He'd fallen in the water fetching it for her. She giggles quietly.

Candy, however, hears, and turns around. She discovered one of her comrades, pink-faced and giggling like a preschooler. Candy can't help but realize she must be giggling about their male companion. Candy smiles to herself. Young love. She remembers her boyfriend. Of course, he was a cheating louse, but still, the pecks on the cheek have to count for something, right? Candy smiles, thinking of her 16th and last birthday, when he brought her 16 roses, one for each year of her life. He'd counted them, too. Pai hears a giggle escape Candy's lips. Pai wonders what on earth is going on. He can't help but think of Lettuce, though. The time she brought him a cheese Danish, and they sat and ate it together. That was the first time they kissed. He remembers so clearly how soft her cheeks were as he brushed his lips against them. Pai sighs happily. Despite all those years, he still loves her. He slept on the sofa during his arranged marriage. He dreamed of her. Some more unpleasant dreams, involving her yelling at him, but that really isn't her fault. Even Kish laughs at Pai's lovesick state now. Which is a rather scary thing, if you think of it. I mean, come on. Kish is a pervert. He dreams in scantily clad women. And reads XXX rated magazines. Sharing a ship was not pleasant. Especially when Tart found one of the XXX rated magazines. Of course, Kish blamed Pai, and Pai blamed Kish, and then Kish blamed Tart, Etc. Pai winces at the memory. They ended up at each others throats, even Pai. It all ended when Tart screamed he just wanted to know what he was seeing. Pai had become so flustered, he'd ditched Kish, who gave a vague explanation on most things. Pai wonders now though what really went on. All he knows was that Tart locked himself in his room and swore he'd never look at another dirty magazine again. Kish probably gave a full explanation. Pai shudders at the thought. 

Lettuce thinks again of sweet Pai. She still loves him, even after the fiance thing went on. She just wishes he still felt the same way. Of course, there's just no way. He probably fell in love with his fiance, even though they divorced. Lettuce feels jealous at the though of another girl holding Pai's Hand. She pushes her feelings down, though. She has to search for Melody now, not daydream of handsome Pai... with that thought, She's gone into her own little world of love.


	26. hallway of geisha

Melody is walking down the tunnel. It is decidedly nice down here, and Melody decides she could stay here a for a while. But of course, she has to find her Mommy. Suddenly, the gem around Melody's neck begins to glow supernatural green. Melody looks down at the Pendant. It is casting out a light green the color of grass in spring.

Melody isn't sure why, until she looks up. There, in front of her, Is a log. It is in a slightly marshy area near a stream. But that Isn't what catches Melody's attention. What catches her attention is the people sitting on the log. A girl with green hair, and a male with purple hair. '_Mommy and Mr. Khipf!' _Melody realizes with a start. "I brought you something," says Lettuce. She hands Mr. Khipf

A slice of cheese Danish. He smiles. "Thank you," he says. Lettuce just smiles. They eat in companionable silence. Melody feels like she is flying in a place where she cannot touch the ground. She is dazed.

Melody feels every emotion. The strongest one, though, is affection. They both feel strongly for each other. The emotions overwhelm Melody. Suddenly, Mr. Khipf leans forwards, and his lips brush Lettuce's cheek. As they do, the pendant emits a red glow and suddenly Melody is back in the hallway. Melody takes a deep breath and looks at the pendant. Somehow, Melody knows that someone's emotions somewhere triggered that. Someone she knows... it is someone she knows. As she sinks to the floor, she holds the necklace in her palm. She knows now. The gem is hers. But how? How can it be? But it is. She know that is true. Melody can't explain it, but she knows in her heart and mind, the gem is hers. This necklace is hers. Her very soul seems to say this. And suddenly, the overwhelming sense if not being able to touch the ground is gone, and she is left with the emerald. The emerald that, in some way, has enough power to make her see something she could not see before.

Melody stands, and begins to walk again. The hallway is quiet, But Melody's thoughts are like a cannon shot. She is confused. How can this be hers? Why is she really here? Who are these demons? Why do they know her? Somehow she knows they do. What is going on? The hallway echoes with her unspoken questions. But she'll learn the answer, she knows. Soon. Soon.

Lettuce is still in her fantasy world, with Pai brushing his lips against her cheek and holding her hand. Ah, how sweet their love was. Pai is also still in his own world. His is a world of fantasy and wonderment that Lettuce could love him. Candy is the only alert one in the group. The other two are daydreaming about each other. Candy can't help but find it pathetic that they love each other so much but can't confess. It's just pitiable. She shakes her head. Hopefully they'll come back to reality soon enough. Actually, scratch that. Hopefully they wake up _NOW._

"Lettuce! Pai! Wake up!" she shouts, jolting them out of their lovesick realms of devotion. "Hold your breath and run!" Pai and Lettuce immediately see why. There is some kind of pink steam filling the air. Candy is Immune, because ghosts don't need to breathe. But Lettuce and Pai are perfect target. Pai covers his nose and mouth and grabs Lettuces hand. She, too, covers her nose and mouth in an attempt to ward of the poisonous gas. Together they run. As their eyes meet the clouds of gas, they sting. Pai finds himself blinking rapidly. Lettuce is better off because of her glasses. Pai is lagging behind. He tries to gesture she go on, but instead she grabs him and pulls. And succeeds. He follows as she runs as fast as she can towards the only place she is safe. At the end of the gaseous hallway.

Pai tries desperately not to choke. His vision is blurred from the tears, caused by the poisons sting. "RUN!" screams Candy. "THE END IS ONLY A FEW STEPS AWAY!" and suddenly, it all stops. The air is clear, and they can breath again. Pai begins gasping for air. His burning lungs choke at the cool air he is inhaling. "He must have inhaled some!" scream Candy. "Quick! Pat him on the back! He needs water!" Pai is vaguely aware of a hand on his back. "You'll be okay," whispers Lettuce. She is digging through her purse. Pai is going limp, and he can't control his breathing. Suddenly, something is dousing the flames in his lungs. He finds himself able to breath again. He begins to relax again as cool air rushes into his lungs.

"He's alive!" cries Lettuce, throwing her arms around his neck. Pai weakly rests his head on her shoulder. Candy looks between the two. '_How cute,' _she thinks. "He'll be fine," she says out loud. Pai opens his eyelids and finds Lettuce beaming down at him. "Thank you. You saved me," says Pai to Lettuce. "I didn't," says Lettuce. "Candy told me what to do." "But you found the tiny container of coke," says Candy. (A/N: by coke they mean the drink, so no saying this should be under M, kay?) "So Lettuce saved you, Pai."

Lettuce blushes crimson. "Are you well enough to stand?" she asks Pai. Pai nods. "I feel much better," he says. He stands and begins to walk a bit to demonstrate. Lettuce nods, and takes his arm, and the strange posse continue's onward. "We should reach corridor of geisha soon," says Candy. "What's that?" asks Lettuce. "You'll see," says Candy darkly...


	27. geisha's fan

1The hallway is quiet, and not a sound can be heard, save some small footsteps. Melody is still lost in her thoughts. She is hardly aware of the walls surrounding her. How is it that this necklace, which Melody has no recollection short of when she found it, Hers? It doesn't make sense. But still, the necklace seems so familiar. Melody shakes her head. How is all this connected? She doesn't notice the mist forming at her side.

"Hello, little one," says Artemis. Melody starts, then looks up. "Hey, Artemis," she says. She looks at the necklace. Maybe Artemis will know! "Is this mine?" asks Melody. This time Artemis is startled. '_She found 'emerald of heart'!_' Thinks Artemis in surprise. _'Then, it can be no other! The necklace serves only the one_.' "Has it done anything... unusual?" Asks Artemis. "Yes," says Melody. "It showed Mommy and Mr. Khipf kissing when they were younger." Artemis nods. "I see. The necklace is, err, special. It only works for one person, and one person only," she says. "The necklace showed you that because of your powers. Someone's emotions subconsciously caused you

To give off an aura of energy. The Gem fed off of that. It used your energy to show you what someone near to you's emotions were saying."

Melody looks down at the necklace. Could it be? "Does it really work only for me? And how did my energy effect it?" says Melody in puzzlement. "Yes. The pendant will work only for _you_, Melody. And you know how you willed the monster away? That took magical energy," says Artemis. "You used a magic you haven't used in a long time to force the monster away." "What do you mean, magic I haven't used in a long time? I've never used magic," says Melody. "You never know..," says Artemis mysteriously. "Okay," says Melody. She is fine with this explanation.

Suddenly, the hallway ends, and Melody is standing in a clay room. The walls are painted with strange symbols. Melody looks at one. Why does it look like she just saw it somewhere? Then it hits her. Melody reaches into her pocket, and pulls out her stone. "Here it is," she says cheerfully. Suddenly the walls glow pink. The stone levitates out of Melody's palm. As it does, the emerald begins to glow brightly. The entire room is lit from the light of the stone and the walls and the gem. Artemis steps back. As the glowing in the wall begins to fade, something seems to fall out of the sky. It is a choker, with the world's brightest unidentified silver symbol on it's front.

"Look, Artemis," says Melody, in the same voice someone would point out a flower in spring, or a butterfly. "A choker." Artemis has to hand it to Melody, she was calm throughout the whole 'glowing walls' thing. Most people would have just cried. But of course, Melody isn't just any girl.

"Yes," Artemis responds. "Your choker." "Mine?" asks a puzzled Melody. "That's why you found the stone and the choker fell from the ceiling," says Artemis. "It was intended for you." Melody smiles brightly. She runs over, picks up the choker, and places it around her neck. As she clasps it shut, she suddenly sees in front of her a cloudless sky. She is on top of a mountain, on a nice rocky cliff. The air is so fresh...

Melody's eyes open. Her she is in the same room she was before. But what was that memory?

"We're here," says Candy morbidly. She has disappeared behind a bend, and Pai and Lettuce run to catch up. "Great invention: waiting for people," Pai mutters. Lettuce overhears and chuckles.

When they turn the corner, they are standing in a hallway made of metal. "_This _is the terrifying hallway of geisha?" Asks Pai. This place is actually a welcome sight after those rough hallways.

"Oh yes," says Candy, sounding dark. Lettuce just raises her eyebrow. "Looks fine to me," she says, and steps into the hall. Candy makes a choking sound. Suddenly, a section of the wall near Lettuce opens up, and out comes a massive metal panel, headed straight for Lettuce!

Lettuce jumps away. The panel narrowly misses her. "See!" Screams a sputtering Candy. "SEE!"

Pai is in shock. He hopes he'll be able to move soon enough. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?" Pai screams suddenly. "I tried, but the knife panel was too quick," says Candy.

"We have to be careful, or we'll be chopped to bits." Pai would strangle her, if she was alive in the first place. But, unfortunately, someone beat him to it. Lucky them.

Lettuce is just numb. "What happened?" she asks. "You almost got chopped by the geisha's fans, and that would have killed you," says Candy. "Good thing you dodged." She says this in a relieved tone, and Pai almost feels bad about wishing she would die another brutal death. Almost, but not quite. "We have to be careful. Every three feet, there are things like the one that almost claimed Lettuce," Candy explains. "Like this," Candy steps into the hall, and the fan comes shooting out of the wall. Candy moves forwards. As the fan withdraws, Lettuce and Pai see a grinning Candy. "See?" she asks. "Nothing to it."

And with that, she gestures they follow her lead. "Don't dodge till I say," Candy tells them bossily. Lettuce nods and grabs Pai's hand. They step into the murderous corridor.

Lets hope they live.


	28. dodge!

Okay, folks. Sorry for the wait. Forgot to upload my recent chapter yesterday. Well, actually, I did remember, but I uploaded the wrong one. That'll teach me to have two copies of the same chapter lying around. I'm sorry for those of you who were eager to read my update and discovered I had placed the same chapter as before instead of a new one. I have deleted the copy and set up the actual chapter, kay? Please review. I feel ashamed of my work if I feel no one likes it.

Pai is hesitant to dodge. Despite the fact they made it through the past Three fans, they were nearly chopped to pieces twice. "DODGE!" screams Candy. Who knew that someone who doesn't have to breath can scream so loudly? Pai didn't. But he lunges forwards anyways. He can feel the metal nudging his foot through his shoes, but he makes it safely across. '_Note to self: always avoid having a ghost guide who can walk through walls give you instructions on when to dodge deadly sheet metal,'_ Pai thinks.

Lettuce is having the same problem. Last time, her jacket almost got stuck, which would have rendered her immobile and possibly caused her untimely demise. "Okay. You guys suck at this," says Candy. "But not to worry. Just keep it up and you'll make it out alive. Maybe minus a few limbs, but alive nonetheless." Pai and Lettuce consider shoving her in the path of the next geisha's fan and see how she likes it. The sheet metal really does look like a geisha's fan. It has ruffled, sharp edges, and is shaped like a sideways fan.

Candy expertly dodges one of the sadistic fans. It withdraws. Lettuce and Pai tense, waiting for the command. "DODGE!" screams Candy. Lettuce lunges forwards. So does Pai. Pai's ability to fly gives him a bonus, but he is prepared to help Lettuce if need be. Lettuce, in turn, makes it across. Pai, however, nearly has his foot chopped off. But he twists away. For some reason, he can't teleport at all. "It's the town. It'll do that to you," Candy had informed them. "Okay, troops," says Candy. "4 down, three to go. Just survive these, and you'll be on the other side." Lettuce nods wearily, and Pai just sags. "Okay," they both say.

They're gonna be here all night.

Meanwhile, Melody is doing just fine. The choker around her neck gleams in the light, and the pendant is still safe and sound with Melody. Artemis is walking alongside Melody, lost in thought.

'_She really isn't an ordinary girl,'_ Artemis thinks. _'Somehow, she isn't normal. The necklace wouldn't react to her if she was. And look at the room of clay. It wasn't at all the dead room it was supposed to be with Melody there.' _

Melody is happily oblivious to Artemis's growing wonder. She is content to just study her gem and walk down the halls. The choker feels comfortable on her neck. The air is nice and just warm enough. Melody can't think of anything that could make this better, other than her Mother and Mr. Khipf being here too. Once again, she hopes they are alright. '_I wonder where they are_,' she thinks absently. '_Hopefully somewhere nice.' _ Of course, Melody doesn't know about hallway of geisha.

If she did, she'd be quite concerned for the two. I mean, in the past hour or so, they nearly lost their legs 4 times. And that's a lot of near-death experiences.

Artemis is still pondering the mystery that is Melody. She can't understand it. '_She has to be the one, But I can't be completely sure. I mean, I suppose the necklace might be reacting to strong emotions, or maybe a lot of willpower. You never know,' _Artemis thinks.

But the signs are all there. Melody couldn't make them more obvious if she tried. And Melody isn't trying. Things just happen around her. She didn't know all this was going to happen. Melody is just along for the ride, and enjoying every second of it. But still, Artemis can't help but feel that Melody is _HER._ And if she is, then she must find the sorceress, somehow. Maybe that is where they're going. They are looking for the sorceress.

"Is everything alright?" asks Melody, noting Artemis's troubled expression. "Yes," says Artemis. "But I have to leave soon. Can you handle it?" Melody nods. "I'll be okay, Artemis," she says. "When I was aboveground, I even defeated a demon. He wanted my youth, but I just hummed a song I know, and he ran away." Artemis is surprised. '_It __has__ to be her,'_ she thinks. "That's very good, Melody," says Artemis aloud. "Do that again if you see a demon down here. It may take a while, but don't give up, alright?" Melody nods and smiles. Artemis smiles back, and begins to fade away. With one last wave, she is gone, leaving Melody on her own.

The girl is sitting on her mattress. The gem has been found; she can _feel_ it in the very air. '_But by who?'_ she asks herself mentally. She cannot think of anyone she knows who could make the gem work. Possibly Artemis, but then again, Artemis probably wouldn't pick it up, if she saw the pendant. Artemis was always like that; other peoples possessions should not be touched without permission. Of course, the girl wouldn't mind Artemis borrowing the gem. '_What are friends for?'_ she thinks.

Maybe it is _The one._ Maybe she has finally come. The girl smiles. If she has found the pendant, she must be reasonably close. That thought makes the girl smile as she rests her head upon the pillow. You never know...


	29. memories

Hey people. I just wanted to say please review. Okay. Done begging.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce is gasping for air. She nearly was chopped in by that last fan. "You lived!" says Candy, sounding surprised. '_No thanks to you,'_ thought Pai. She had been 'a little early' telling them to dodge the last time. Not only had Lettuce nearly been split in half, Pai had been a hair away from losing a foot. A _short_ hair away. And now Candy was standing above them, looking at them in wonderment.

Lettuce is also wondering, if she punches Candy, will it hurt her? Probably not, unfortunately.

Candy is happily oblivious to her comrades hatred of her forgetful and offbeat nature. She is oblivious because of what lay ahead. "The soul deemer," Candy says. Lettuce looks up in surprise. She didn't notice the girl in front of them. In her hands is a giant knife. She is dressed completely in white, and her eyes are a calm, unseeing black. She looks up, and looks at Lettuce. But it is painfully obvious the girl cannot see. Still, she seems to be looking straight at Lettuce.

"Who is she?" asks Pai, and the girl shifts her nonexistent gaze to him. "The soul deemer," says Candy. The girl gazes at Candy. "It is the final test of hallway of geisha. She must deem you good enough to pass." The calm black eyes stop on Candy. The giant knife in the girls hand raises for a moment. But suddenly the girl looks beyond them. Lettuce follows her gaze and turns. Behind them is Melody! She is wearing a gown of dark green. A bracelet rests on her wrist. "Melody?" asks Lettuce. Melody doesn't break her gaze from that of the soul deemer. "It isn't Melody," says Candy in awe. "That is Azanthra!" at the sound of her name, the sorceress smiles. The soul deemer smiles as well and turns. She walks away.

Azanthra stays for a second longer, smiling of into the darkness. Then, without a word, she simply vanishes. Lettuce stares at the spot where she had stood. "Melody," she says simply. Candy shakes her head. "Azanthra wore that gown before. That was her we just saw. She does look like Melody," She says. "THE Azanthra." Pai puts a hand on Lettuce's shoulder. "That wasn't Melody," he says gently. "How would you know!" snaps Lettuce. Pai cannot explain it, but it was in the girl's eyes. In them, he saw a small girl, curled in a ball on the dark floor. The furniture around her was ruined. The chair nearest her was it pieces. And the girl looked like a ghost, with her pale pink dress, and white shoes. But she looked so much like Melody! It was amazing. Like looking at a carbon copy of Melody.

Pai merely shakes his head. He can't explain it. He just saw all that in the demoness/angels' eyes. Candy seems to have had the same experience, judging from the look on her face. She looks mystified. This Azanthra is really something. Of course, Lettuce is in denial. She didn't see it. She didn't see Azanthra. She saw Melody. But Melody wasn't there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody is skipping along the hallway. The gem around her neck dances. The choker is comfortable. It feels right on Melody's neck, like it was always there. She hardly feels it. The hallway is a bit musty, but other than that, it's a nice hall.

Of course, Melody has an interesting taste in style. She often wears stripes going both ways and polka dots with plaid. She says she can't be bothered to check the directions the stripes are going, and that polka dots and Plaid aren't as bad as everyone says. Lettuce always just shook her head. Melody always had the soul of a dreamer. Melody always knew that. Especially when the ghosts came. That's when she became aware that she absolutely _isn't_ normal. Of course, Melody and normal never saw eye too eye. Melody prefers bizarre to normal. She always has.

Lettuce, on the other hand, is more practical. She is also more down to earth. Melody doesn't mind. Someone has to warn her when she's wearing a pink tennis shoe and a pink clog. Mr. Khipf isn't good at pointing those things out. It's right up there with pointing out that someone's lingerie strap is showing. It sure took some getting used to, having a male in the house. Lettuce kept leaving her feminine products around. And lingerie, too. She had to be reminded not to hang her underclothing above the sink to dry. Of course, she was usually reminded by Mr. Khipf's bright red face. He is certainly straight-laced.

Melody can't help but hope she gets to see her Mother again. She makes a mental vow that she will find her Mother and take her back home. Home, with the lumpy oatmeal and TV advertising a sale in victorias secret. Home, with Mr. Khipf desperately trying to change the channel away from an advertisement for feminine products. Home, that smelled like oatmeal cookies ever since the accident with the thanksgiving misgiving thing. That is home to Melody. She never knew any other small house than the one they live in now.

Of course, Melody can't help but admit that Mist Haunt seems almost familiar. The lake is a sound that haunted Melody's dreams even before she heard of Mist Haunt. And Artemis is like a long-lost friend. Melody wonders why. She's never been to Mist Haunt before, that she is sure of.

Why, then, does Melody recall the necklace?


	30. queen of hearts

Sorry for the delay. I was busy yesterday and couldn't write.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air is still. So still, so impossibly still... Melody feels calm. Ahead of her is something important. She senses this. As Melody steps into the shadows ahead, something catches her eye. A heart. It is a heart. It is made of jade, and veins of rich green run through it. But that is not the most important thing. The most important part of the jade heart is the key in the center. You couldn't see it if the veins of jade didn't form the key's shape. Melody gently pries it loose of the heart's grasp, and studies it. The key is made of pure jade, and it is the most delicate green Melody has ever seen. It is like a pure teardrop, tinted with the slightest of greens. It is gorgeous. It is also small. The smallest key Melody has ever seen, in fact,

Melody can't help but wonder what the key unlocks. It must be important, for the key to be so regally placed, inside the lovely jade heart. Melody looks at the heart again. Suddenly everything becomes clear. The heart isn't jade anymore. It is blood red. Melody understands now. The key is magic. It turned the heart to jade. But in reality, it was a heart, that used to belong to a living person. But when that person died, someone placed the key in the heart. The heart was the perfect container, because the outline of the key had been so faint. Anyone would have thought it was just an ornament, when it reality, the key must be very important and powerful.

Melody stands and continues on. Not before apologizing to the heart though. Melody knows that if her heart was a container, she wouldn't want someone to just snatch its contents and leave. As the hallway rambles on, Melody can't help but think, '_Who's heart is a container? Are they wandering around, looking for a heart that used to be jade?'_

But suddenly a doorway seems to carve itself out of the darkness. Melody catches her breath. The door is made of jade! The same kind as the key. Melody examines her find once more. Then, she looks up. There must be a keyhole. Melody searches for a few seconds, and then she sees it. To the doors left, a panel of jade rests. On the panel, there is a small hole that could easily fit the key. Melody inserts the key, and turns it. As she does, there is a clicking sound. The door opens itself.

Melody finds herself in what is obviously some sort of temple. To Melody's left is a bouquet of black roses. Melody reaches over and brushes her finger against the petal of the black rose nearest to her. As she does, the petal disintegrates into a cloud of ash. It rains gently from the air onto the marble floor. Melody is amazed. Then she notices the wall. Her stomach lurches, and Melody nearly vomits.

Painted in blood is a strange symbol. It looks like a key. Melody isn't sure she's seen worse in her time in mist haunt. There is so much blood ... at least 12 people must have died. The wall is massive, and covered in the mark of blood. But the back of Melody's neck is covered in goose bumps. She feels like someone Is watching her. She turns, and comes face-to-face with a giant portrait. In it is a woman whose face is hidden in a shadow. All Melody can see of her face is 6 eyes, each one a solid red. They stretch towards the creatures ears, and they seem to study Melody.

The woman is wearing a black cloak. Her ankles are surreally large, as are what Melody can see of her hands. She is very tall, at least 10 feet, maybe more. And Melody gets the feeling this isn't because of the size of the painting. It is because of the size of person _within_ the portrait.

Melody is dazed. That woman is something out of a nightmare. In her eyes lie a supreme power, but not a good one. A dark power that wishes to solely destroy. The woman is standing in a black field. The ground is black with ash. There is a burnt tree in front of the woman, and behind her Is something... Melody reels backwards. The symbol on the wall! This hideous apparition is their goddess!

Melody doesn't understand it. How could they worship something so terrible? Then Melody notices something on the false goddess's feet. Blood. Lots of it.

The room spins, and Melody falls to the ground. She looks up again. The picture is still the same. Still unbearably terrible. She crawls further back, and stands. There is another door, this one made of tigers eye. Melody wishes she had the key. She'll be right back where she started from if she goes back out the jade door. But then Melody notices something odd. At her feet is an intricately carved star. The star seems to radiate comfort. It is good, Melody can sense. That's when Melody sees the heart. In the center of the stone is another heart, this time tigers eye.

With trembling hands, Melody reaches for the heart. This one shines like a pure fire. It is beautiful. Melody can see a key in the hearts center, and once again she removes it gently. Then, thanking the heart, Melody sets it back and turns, prepared to exit. She approaches the door of tigers eye. As she nears it, she grips the small key for comfort. When she reaches the door, she inserts the key. Once again, there is a clicking sound, and the door opens easily. Melody finds herself facing a paved hallway leading to many different rooms...


	31. the church

1Candy is humming the same tone-deaf tune she has been humming for the past 30 minutes, and Its driving Pai insane. He can't take anymore. "CANDY," he says loudly. Lettuce turns and stares at Pai. "What?" asks Candy. "Was I humming too loudly?" Pai nods, restraining himself from adding a few comments on her apparent inability to form a tune. "Oh," says Candy. "I'll hum quieter." Candy turns ad begins humming at exactly the same volume. Pai nearly keels over dead. Could this ghost get any more annoying?

Lettuce is surprised at Pai's outburst. It was out of character. Of course, this whole trip he's been out of character, but that is just the point. Pai obviously need some rest. "Maybe we should slow down a bit," Lettuce suggests. Candy turns around. "You feeling okay?" she asks. Lettuce nods. "I just think we should slow down a bit, that's all," says Lettuce. Candy shrugs. "Alright. I keep forgetting you can't take as much as I can," She says. She slows a bit. Thankfully, she has stopped humming. Pai is grateful for that.

Suddenly he trips, and falls straight forwards, landing on a pile of rough rock. "Ouch," he manages to say, weakly. "Pai! Are you okay?" asks Lettuce, kneeling at his side. "Fine," says Pai. "But you aren't gonna believe this. Lettuce, I think you should step back." Lettuce complies in confusion, and Pai slowly lifts himself off of the floor. As he does, a strange mark becomes visible. It is like a key, with it's 2 prongs pointing Left. It appears to be drawn in... blood.

Lettuce stifles a scream. "W-what is it?" She whispers. "The sign of the church," says Candy, sounding suddenly as morbid and dark as can be. "We're almost to the prisons." "What prisons?" asks Lettuce. "You never mentioned any prisons!" "If anyone committed treason against the church, or tried to warn someone of the cult, then they were locked up. Also, if the church leaders needed anything for a sacrifice, such as a cow or goat, they stored it in the prison," says Candy. She explains this calmly enough, but she looks upset. "What kind of Church are we dealing with here?" asks Pai bluntly. "A cult of satanic demon-worshipers," says Candy, equally blunt. Lettuce visibly cringes.

"But don't worry," says Candy. "They never come down here. At least, unless it's one of their sacrifice days. Then they come with the person or animal they are going to kill." "Person?" asks Lettuce in panic. "Well, actually, yes. The demoness they worship required mortal souls to build up her powers," Candy fidgets. Pai blanches. "You're kidding, right?" he asks. Candy shakes her head. "Actually, I'm not. That symbol Pai found is painted in blood. But it may have belonged to an animal, cause they did animal sacrifices too." Lettuce feels weak in the knees. She can't help but collapse on the ground. "Lettuce?" asks Candy. "You alright?" "What if they find Melody?" Lettuce whispers. Candy looks as though she has been punched in the stomach.

"We have to find her first," says Candy. "As in, right now." "Why?" asks Pai. "You know how Melody and Azanthra look alike?" says Candy. "Well, err, Azanthra played a part in their religious ceremonies. Azanthra, err, meant something on the religion. But she wanted nothing to do with the Church. She was too nice. But either way, if they find Melody..." Lettuce gets the point. "They'll kill her?" She asks. "Maybe, but maybe not. They may have some other ritual they must perform on her," Candy explains. "We need to get going, like, five minutes ago.

Pai helps Lettuce up, and they take off into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody is walking down another corridor, this one filled with doors. To her side is a room with a crisp white bed in its center. Melody looks in, to see if anyone is there. Instead, she sees a massive amount of blood on the floor. On the ceiling is a sharp hook, also coated in blood. Melody looks around. What is this place? She knows she has left the temple far behind. But this room looks almost like, well, like a hospital. '_But hospitals don't hurt people,'_ Melody shivers. "They do in Mist Haunt," says a voice from behind.

Melody whirls around, and is presented with a boy. He has pale, sunken cheeks, and his eyes are dull. He is gaunt, his features bony. "Are you stuck here too?" asks the boy. "I'm Roger, by the way." "Nice to meet you," says Melody, good upbringing kicking in. "And no, I'm not stuck here. I have the key, see?" she shows him the amber key. Roger gasps. "You got the key of the nurse-traitor!" he exclaims. "She killed the doctors patients, and placed the magical keys in their hearts, which she ripped out." "So she was a murderer?" asks Melody in fascination. "No," says Roger. "The doctor was pumping them with toxins. They were pretty much already dead. She told the doctor the Church needed the hearts, and he didn't mind. He was evil, you know."

Melody listens. Why does this seem familiar? She nods. "Is that what happened to you?" she asked. "Since you're here?" The boy shakes his head. "They just gave me the quinine, which makes me tired and lose my appetite. They didn't get a chance to kill me before the disaster."

Melody nods. "So I should avoid the rest of the hospital?" she says. Roger nods. "There isn't much left, but if you go on down the hallway to the left, you'll find the door made of ivory. If you find the heart, you can leave," he says. "Do you want to come?" asks Melody. Roger shakes his head. "Thanks, but I'm okay here. I leave occasionally, but the town is worse. It can be dangerous down here, But they don't bother me." Melody nods. "Thank you," she says, and begins to leave. Why does this all feel so familiar? She couldn't have been here before, right?


	32. reminisce

1The girl is still sitting in her room. But this time, she is remembering everything.

_The girl is jogging to the store. She is young, only six, but she doesn't have anybody to shop for her. Her black hair shines in the sunlight. "Cali," says a disapproving voice. Cali looks up, and finds Mrs. Donner above her. Mrs. Donner is a Church-going lady, one who frequently accuses Cali of worshiping the devil._

"_Where are you going so fast, Cali?" asks the woman. Cali isn't the girl's real name; it's just a nickname. "I'm going to the store, Mrs. Donner," says the cheerful girl. "Humph. Next time don't run so fast. You could knock someone over or cause an accident," Mrs. Donner says. Cali nods. "Yes, Ma'am_," _she says obediently, and heads off skipping. Cali is in a good mood. She got an A on her history report. That is a reason to celebrate, because the history teacher is so old, he probably fought in the civil war. And he hates Cali. He also calls her a devil-worshiper. But the church is a bad place, and Cali doesn't want to go there. She prays before every meal, and just generally talks to God._

_Cali is an orphan. The town refuses to take her in, because she is a mysterious girl with no real background. That, and she doesn't go to the Church. The town is very strict about the Church. But they don't know what goes on there at midnight, sundays, and Wednesdays, and Fridays. _

_Cali knows. She fears the Church, because if its secrets. The building itself is dark and severe, looking for all the world like an enormous crypt. Most visitors to the town wonder how people can look at that building without shuddering. More than half the town goes to the services. But only about 25 people are involved in the 'goddess worship.'_

_Most people worship Jesus at Church. But at midnight, 3 days of the week, the worshipers of the town goddess meet. No one else knows about this, except for Cali. Cali has had dreams about what goes on at these horrific gatherings. Namely sacrifice. She has seen someone going to the Church for the night service dragging a missing cat. Cali remembers running to the door and pursuing the person in the darkness. It is truly her element. She stalked through the shadows, quickly and silently. Mentally, Cali summoned the cat. Finally, they neared the Church. _"_Here, kitty," Cali had called._ _The cat had leapt from its captors grasp and come running. Cali never even showed her face. As far as the woman was concerned, the cat was following a shadow. _

_Cali smiles at the memory. She had returned the cat to its owners by leaving it on the porch._

_It had felt good to help someone. Cali approaches the store. Outside, sitting on a bench, is one of the elders of the Church. Cali smiles, and receives a frown in return. Cali doesn't mind. She is used to it. She skips into the store. Candy waves, from where she is checking out a customer. Candy and Cali are friends. Candy calls them the C sisters. Candy also doesn't attend Church. For the same reasons as Cali, too. Candy knows the church is evil. From the window of her apartment, Candy can see the light of the goddess worshiping service._

"_It's really creepy," Candy has told Cali. Cali believes her. She herself knows the night service is evil. Of course, it isn't as simple as explaining this to everyone. They will just mock and scorn her even more. No one believes anything Cali says. Ever. _

_But that's okay. Cali has friends. Artemis, who studies demons and other mystical creatures, and Candy, and Henry, who lives in a shack behind the school. Also June, the baker, and the dancer Carmen. So Cali isn't lonely. Her friends listen to her. They believe Cali. They don't make fun of her, or call her stupid or retarded. _

_Cali heads over to a shelf containing boxes of oatmeal and brown sugar and maple syrup. The store owner doesn't arrange things like most people do. Instead, things that are slightly related go on a shelf._ _ Cali selects a box of oatmeal. Then, she gets 3 apples, and some flour and olive oil. This will make an apple oatmeal casserole, one that will last Cali for days. Cali has to get odd jobs to pay for food. But that's alright. Blind Ms. Wendell pays Cali nicely. Cali gets by._

"_Hey, Cali!" says Candy happily. "How have you been?" "Good," says Cali. "I got an A on my history exam." Candy nods. "That's good!" she lowers her voice. "E_s_pecially with an old dinosaur like Mr. Burke teaching you. I swear, listening to him complain about the price of tobacco nearly puts me to sleep. 'In my day, we just grew our own and didn't bother with any of this low quality stuff.' when was your day, 1256 AD?" Cali giggles. That's exactly what Mr. Burke sounds like! And heaven knows when he was born._

"_Thanks, Candy!" says Cali, lifting the heavy bag. "I'll see you soon!" Cali waves, and exits the store, into the fresh breeze._

Yes, the girl remembers that. Cali smiles quietly to herself. Mr. Burke had to be at least 73. Of course, none of that matters now, but it's nice to daydream for a bit. With that, she stands and places her grey shoes on. She is going for a walk.


	33. stream

1Candy mentally laughs at her comrades. Pai is attempting to cross the underground stream of slime with a rope, since he cannot fly right now. He nearly kills himself when he swears he see's a skull floating in the water. He lurches backwards, and narrowly catches himself. "Darn," he mutters. "I have to pay attention."

Lettuce is shouting encouragement. She tries to pretend she can't see Candy nearly dying from laughter. Of course, Candy, unfortunately, can't literally die, because she already has. So instead, she nearly keels over with laughter when Pai claims he sees another bone. "You can do it!" calls Lettuce encouragingly. "Yeah, only three feet away from the end!" calls Candy. Pai's head snaps up to see if Candy is telling the truth. This causes him to nearly fall into the river.

Candy isn't laughing out of insensitivity. The truth is, the whole situation is hilarious. Pai walking across a rope, and panicking at the sight of water. And if they fall in, the worst thing that will happen is that a skeleton will grab them. And Candy isn't planning on letting that happen. So of course, she has a right to laugh. Man, was she this weak when she was alive?

"Go ahead, Pai, you can make it!" calls Lettuce. "It's only 2 ½ more feet!" Pai looks down at the black mass swirling below him. The white froth stands out against the darkness of the water below. Pai takes a deep breath and prepares to take another step. Suddenly, he feels a familiar cold wash over him. _Don't look down again, Pai,_ says the voice hypnotically. Pai tries to fight the cold, but finds he cannot. _Do you remember yet?_ asks the voice. Pai tries to take a step forwards, but suddenly everything is covered in the frigid mist. He can't even see the rope he is standing on.

'_No, I don't remember,'_ Thinks Pai desperately. The mists in front of him begin to swirl. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster. As the start to part, Pai wonders what is going on. Then, finally, he is face to face with that haunting voice.

Pai would gasp if he could move. In front of him is his sister! _I'm so sorry for making your life miserable, Pai,_ she says. Her eyes are a misty pale grey, and her lips are so pale, they are almost pure white. Her skin is white as fresh snow, and her long, grey hair hangs like ash behind her. Pai can only stare. _Do you forgive me?_ She asks. Pai thinks about it. It would be so easy to say no, he doesn't, but then, those little words might destroy this pale specter. She doesn't move, only looks at Pai, as though resigned to her fate.

_I'm sorry for telling you Mom liked me better. She didn't, as you probably already knew._ She doesn't move her lips when she talks. The words seem to form themselves out of thin air. She doesn't blink her grey eyes; she just stands and watches Pai.

Pai isn't sure what to do. She made his life miserable after all. It could be a trap. But he can't help but remember how she helped him at the school. And how when he was little, she had showed him how to spell his name. And the time when he was eight, how those bullies had been picking on him, and she came to his rescue. Suddenly, his mind is made up. "I forgive you, Inola," he says. She looks directly at him, her grey eyes spewing multitudes of gratitude, and the mists again swirl about her. As she fades away, she smiles and calls, '_thank you Pai.'_

Meanwhile, Lettuce is wondering what is going on. Pai seems to have frozen. She tried to call out to him, but Candy shook her head. Now, Lettuce is worried. But suddenly Pai seems to snap out of his daze. "You're almost here, Pai! You can do it!" calls Candy. She acts as though nothing has happened. Lettuce admires her courage. It can't be easy, to be dead. Lettuce can't imagine not being able to cook, or tuck Melody in before bedtime, or see Pai off to work. There are so many things that the dead can't do. But still, Candy acts like it's no big deal. Lettuce isn't sure she could do the same.

Pai takes another step forwards, thinking. He helped the person who he thought to be his enemy, and it felt good. He is barely aware of Candy's knowing smile. "Go on, Pai! You can do it!" he is aware of Lettuce's voice though. '_She sure does have a nice voice,'_ he thinks. If only things could have worked out between them. If only, if only. It would have been nice to marry her, instead of his fiancee. He never wanted anything to do with any female but Lettuce. She is the only one who comes close to understanding him. But of course, those days are long past. Sh couldn't love a fool like him! He shouldn't have ever been in a relationship with her. That would have spared them both the heartbreak.

Of course, he'd been so happy when they were together. He remembers his return to earth. How he knocked on the door of the house he knew to belong to Lettuce, and how a small girl with crystal-blue eyes and black hair had answered the door. "Hello," he had said. "Is Lettuce here?" The girl had smiled and nodded. "Mommy!" Melody had called. "Someone's here to see you!"

Pai has to admit, it was generous of Lettuce to allow him to board at her house. He hadn't been sure if she was still mad or not. Melody, though, had truly warmed right up to him. The time in the store someone nearly stole his money, She had stuck up for him. She had even let him borrow her lamp until they could buy him one. And, to be truthful, Melody is the closest thing Pai has ever had to a daughter. It probably helped that Pai made a potion that made him look human. She might have been a bit skeptical of his formerly large ears. Who wouldn't be?

Pai hopes they find her soon, so they can go home...


	34. aqua room

1Hey people. I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Guess what? We got a kitten! He's so cute! Okay, on with this fiction. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE CHAPTER 'REMINISCE', DON'T READ THIS.

Lettuce is looking at the picture of Melody. The roar of the stream has faded, and the hallway is still.

Pai and Candy are arguing about physics and such, but Lettuce hardly hears them. Instead, she is looking at the picture of Azanthra. The girl looks so much like Melody, the likeness is amazing. Like seeing Melody, captured thirty years ago. Lettuce turns the picture around, and sees something. She looks closer. It is a name. Cali, to be exact.

"HAH!" says Lettuce. Pai and Candy turn and stare. "What?" asks Candy. "I knew this couldn't be Melody!" Lettuce crows. "I was right! It's a girl named Cali!"

Candy gets a weird look on her face. "Uh, Lettuce, hate to break it to you, but Cali was Azanthra's nickname," says Candy slowly, like she is talking to a small child. Lettuce could just cry. "But how did they get Cali from Azanthra?" asks Pai. "Well, the Church found the name Azanthra to be offensive, so they dubbed her Cali. But her real name is and always will be Azanthra." Lettuce sighs. "My daughter was _born_ to me," she says. "She can't be your Azanthra, because she's my daughter." "God may have given her to you," says Candy patiently. "He may have given her a body." Lettuce blinks. "Is that possible?" she asks. Candy nods.

Pai stands awkwardly at Lettuce's side. He isn't good at this comforting thing. "Uh, um, well, maybe there's a mistake," he says. "If your Azanthra is here, well, then Melody can't be her." "Azanthra sent away part of her soul," says Candy. "Her enemies won't kill her if her powers aren't all there." Pai nods. This makes sense. If he were after a powerful being for her powers, he wouldn't kill them and only get a little more power.

They begin to walk again, with Lettuce praying they will find Melody...

Melody is walking down a ruined wasteland. She is dazed, for some reason. Ash stirs up from the desolate earth, and Melody holds out her hand. It comes back covered in black. Melody almost feels like she knows this place. Suddenly, there is a hospital in front of her. The hallways are stark and white, and there is a terrible stench filling the air. Something is in front of her. A hospital bed. Covered in blood.

Melody reels back, and bumps into the wall. She looks into a sterile hospital room to her right. It has one table holding the most horrifying thing Melody could ever imagine to see in a hospital. An eye, floating in a jar. Melody reels backwards. She closes her eyes, and when she opens them again, she is back in the field of ash. This is the hospital.

Melody feels weak. She sits down. Her necklace didn't send her that vision, or it would have glowed. Melody doesn't know where it came from. She breaths evenly, trying to relax. Suddenly, Melody looks up. And there she is. The traitor nurse. Melody doesn't know how she knows who this gaunt figure is, but she does. "Hello," says Melody cautiously. Not all ghosts are friendly. The nurse looks over, and Melody is shocked. Her face is grey, her hair burned and withered. The nurses eyes are pure white, with no pupils or irises. "Oh!" breathes Melody.

The nurse merely nods. "You found the keys. That's why I hid them. You know, I never killed anyone," says the nurse. "But what I did was just as bad. I stood by and let the doctor do as he pleased. He killed them. But I share the guilt." Melody nods, and the nurse seems to see this. "I hid the keys to keep **Them** from getting you," she says. "Or anyone who finds the keys." Melody understands.

"There is more to be explored," says the nurse. Melody nods and stands. "Thank you," she says. She turns and jogs away, through the ruins of ash, back underground. She finds a staircase, and begins to climb down it. The darkness greets her, but still she moves downwards. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she looks around. It is a round, marble tiled room. Melody looks at the blue roses growing up the wall. Each one is so purely blue, Melody can't describe it. She sits, and realizes why the floor is so spectacularly marbled with blue.

There is fresh water under the tiles, which are merely glass. Melody smiles at the aquamarine. She ought to rest here...

But suddenly she notices something in the center of the room. A piece of blue, shaped like a heart. Melody realizes what she has just found. Another key, that's what. She walks across tiles of glass and picks up the heart. It is made of aquamarine. In it's center it the gentle outline of a key. Melody manages to gently pry it out. She sets the heart down, and thanks the nurse and the owner of the heart, wherever they are.

Then, she walks forwards. Surely enough, something glints. beyond the roses, a door made of aquamarine sits. Melody inserts the key. When she turns around, the center of the room's pure water is tainted by the red blood of the heart. Nothing can ever be perfect, it seems, even the amazing things. Even the blue roses were only reflecting the light of the door. They are actually undefiled white. Melody breathes goodbye.

She turns and walks down the hallway, and can't help but notice how oddly-lit it is. There are doors on either side. They are all numbered. Suddenly, Melody comes to a door with the number on it. She feels compelled to reach over and pull the door open. She slams it immediately. Within the room had been a single body, drained of blood, mouth open in horror.

Melody falls to her knees. She knows what this place is now. The place where the goddess-worshipers stored things. She turns away in disgust and begins to walk...


	35. Cali

okay, I'm back. sorry I am once again late. I'm trying to make a video for youtube, and it is sucking the very soul out of me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce is feeling numb. She cannot believe this turn of events. In fact, it probably couldn't get any worse, compared to, oh, say, 2 days ago, when Lettuce was making pancakes and Melody was listening to music and Pai was watching more television. What a normal day! How could Lettuce have taken it for granted!

Pai, meanwhile, is watching Lettuce, who looks homesick. He wants to reassure her that everything will be alright, but somehow, in reassuring people, he always makes them feel worse. So he stays quiet and wills comfort to Lettuce. Unfortunately, she doesn't receive it. instead, she reaches into her pocket for a tissue to dab her now-moist eyes. But instead of the soft feeling of tissue against her fingers, she feels instead... Paper? Lettuce grabs the piece out of her pocket and studies it.

It is the paper the girl in thr school desperately needed to give Lettuce. On it are those two words, _Room seven._ "Oh yeah," says Lettuce. "What?" asks Candy, jolted out of her mental map of the tunnel they're in. "Look," says Lettuce. "It's that paper.

Candy walks over and gently plucks it from Lettuce's fingers. She delicately examines it, and her face grows even paler than it was before. "Room seven," she mumbles to herself. "What?" asks Lettuce. "What? Is that where Melody is?" "I severely hope not," says Candy in her most morbid tone. "I pray she isn't." "How come?" asks Pai. "Room seven," says Candy. "Not a good place." "Why not?" Lettuce hopes to pry information out of the reluctant ghost.

"That was the church's sacrifice room," says Candy flatly. "Thats where they killed their victims for the sake of the ceremony." Lettuce almost faints. "WHAT?" she screams, as loudly as she can. Candy immediatly stiffens. "shut up! Do you want the arachnian bloodlust's to find us?" She hisses. Lettuce is quiet. But still, she cannot grasp what Candy has just said. What if Melody is there? what if they are too late?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Melody is skipping down the hallway, happily oblivious to the turmoil elsewhere. The doors on either side continue, but Melody doesn't stop. Not after room number seven. That was horrifying. But Melody took it better than most would. Actually, most would have died of fright. So Melody would be a ghost.

which reminds Melody, she has no idea where she is. She could be virtually anywhere. But oh well. Melody reasons that Artemis ought to be back eventually, and maybe she will know where Melody's mother is. At least, Melody hopes. But no one is perfect. It just can't be helped. So Melody just skips along. Until she sees it. 'It' being the goddess. She is painted on the wall in front of Melody. Her dark cloak again hides her face, but her eyes glare hatred into the very air. Her hand is now more revealed, and Melody realizes with a sick feeling that the demon has hoofs instead of hands. Thin, sharp, bone-like things protrude from the hooves.

Melody feels sick. She has to sit down. The false deity glares angrily down at her, Her very gaze weighs Melody down to the cool floor. Melody's hands close into weak fists, and her face is buried into the stone floor. Somehow the nightmarish figure above her is familiar, but Melody doesn't know how. She would remember something as terrible as the goddess.

"Now you see why we need help," says an eerie voice. Melody looks up, and in front of her is a girl in a black cloak. Melody can sense she is only seeing a projection, and that the girl isn't really there. "Who are you?" she asks. "You can call me Cali," says the girl. she hovers in front of Melody, a girl that clearly belongs with the living but is bound to the dead. Melody smiles at Cali. Cali nods back. "You see now how bad things have gotten," says Cali. it is a statement, not a question.

Melody nods. "Yes," she whispers hoarsely. Cali lowers herself to sit on the floor. "The goddess demanded blood," she says quietly. "The body you saw was one of her loyal followers. The church sacrificed her to the goddess and painted the church's symbol everywhere in blood." '_The wall,'_ thinks Melody. She feels like she isn't in her body anymore. She also feels heavy and dull.

"Yes. The wall was painted in the blood of the goddess's human sacrifices," says Cali sadly. "No one knew what went on at midnight in the church. They called themselves christians. They didn't see, but if they didn't, they wouldn't be dead." "What about you?" asked Melody, slightly lightheaded. "Are you dead?" Cali shakes her head. "I just can't age," she explains. Melody looks at her and nods. The girl can't be much older than Melody. "We need you to help us," says Cali calmly.

Melody nods, and regrets it. She becomes even more lightheaded. Not unpleasantly, though.

"what can I do?" she asks. "You need to go to the temple of the darkness," says Cali. "Keep going down this corridor, and when it branches off, you go to the left. Then, keep walking. You'll find another heart key. Use this to open the door. Then, you have to follow the hallway straight ahead. Just go through the massive wooden doors, and ta-da, you're there." Melody thinks for only a second before saying, "Of course." She begins to stand, the dust of the unwashed floors clinging to her.

"Good," says Cali. She smiles, and stands as well. "I have to go now. Don't worry, though. Just go to the temple of the darkness." Melody nods one last time as Cali fades away into nothingness. as she does, Melody returns to normal, and the dizziness disappears.


	36. stone golem

Hi, folks. School starts tomorrow for me, so my updates will be later, okay?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody is now walking down a dank hallway. The floor is wet, and the air is damp. But Melody doesn't care. These people need help; they're getting help. '_no one deserves to die a death that lasts forever,'_ Melody thinks. And that is what the people of Mist Haunt are doing. They died so long ago, but it still hurts. Melody has to help them. they never deserved to watch their loved ones be ripped to pieces (Literally) and then pay for the sins of whatever brought the darkness. That isn't right. And now the people can't stick up for themselves. That is why Melody will help them.

She walks through another puddle. she hardly notices. Melody doesn't mind being wet. Any second now, she should find the heart. Or the door, really. Maybe she missed the key. But suddenly Melody looks up at the puddle in front of her. Just as she thought. The water is green. emerald green. Melody reaches her hand into the pool, and her fingers brush something cool and hard. Why is she not surprised? It must be the emerald key. It makes sense that the door should be made of emerald. Melody doesn't know why. But emerald is her birthstone. and if the necklace is any indication, Melody has good luck with emeralds.

She pick up the heart. So delicate, so beautiful. She can see the key. She lifts it out. the heart in her hand becomes a rather dull emerald, instead of it's normal brightness. Melody sighs. "Thank you," she says, in case the owner of the heart can hear her.

Melody sets the heart in a small collection of water. The minute the emerald heart is submerged, the water becomes tainted with a thin trail of blood. Melody lets the heart go. It's too bad. too bad someone had to die to protect a future nobody believed would come to pass. That must have been awful, poisoned by the hospital, and then having your heart removed to store magical keys. Melody can imagine the owner must not have been terribly pleased. At all.

As she continues on, she wonders for the millionth time what the temple of darkness will be like. Will it be like the other temple? Will there be pictures of the dark goddess?

And more importantly, is someone waiting for her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce is alert. They just passed door five. When they find door seven, then it's over. Melody is either dead inside or alive. Lettuce subconsciously grabs Pai's hand. Pai starts, but doesn't pull away. Instead, he pats her hand reassuringly. "She'll be fine," he murmurs. Lettuce just barely nods, then keeps staring at the floor in horror. What will they find?

Candy isn't improving the mood. She notice's her companions holding hands, but only smiles sadly. They may need the comfort.

Suddenly there it is. Just like every other door, only the room beyond contains the fate of Lettuce's very soul. she squeezes Pai's hand, and he squeezes back. Candy reaches out an ethereally pale hand, and pulls the doorknob. The door blows back, and...

Lettuce screams. There is a body inside, drained of blood, her hair matted and yellow. Candy tries to calm her, but Lettuce is beyond being soothed. She begins to cry hysterically. Candy looks at Pai for help. "Go on ahead," he whispers. "I'll try and talk to her." Candy nods, and casually strolls away.

"uh, Lettuce," says Pai in what he hopes is a soothing voice. "That wasn't Melody." "I kn-know that-t-t P-Pai," she cries. "But it could have been! I hate this stupid town!" Pai knows how she feels. "I know," he says. "It's alright; lets just find Melody and get out of here." Lettuce calms a bit, and Pai pats her shoulder gently. "There there," he says. The next thing is completely out of character for Pai. He leans forwards and embraces Lettuce.

Lettuce is shocked. could Pai still love her? The words from years ago come back to her. "_Lettuce, I don't love her. It is an arranged marriage. I love you."_ Why hadn't she listened? She relaxes in Pai's arms and smiles to herself. "Uh, guys, we have a problem," Candy's voice interrupts the two. They both pull away, blush, and stand. This had better be good...

And it is. Three dark figures in cloaks are surrounding Candy. "Hunta hera un Ionta Loekya," Mumbles the one. She rocks back and forth, and a handful of stones rise in the air around her. She mentally throws them into Candy. But Candy has switched to full-on ghost form, and cannot be touched. "Whoops," she calls to Lettuce and Pai. "We woke the stone golems. Uh, I'd do something if I were you."

Suddenly, all the golems turn. Lettuce sees why they are called stone Golems. They are made of rock. their eyes fly open. they have three. two in normal positions, and the third eye in between the other two. They seem to assess Lettuce and Pai. Then, a second set of arms pops out. Lettuce backs away. each arm holds a three foot sword. the golems smile cruelly, and advance on their prey...

"Set them free!" the golems turn in surprise, but immediately burst. It's Artemis. She merely smiles and disappears, as though she was never there.

Lettuce blinks. "did that just happen?" she asks. Candy nods. "Yup," she says. "Artemis saved yet another persons butt." Pai just blinks. Who would have thought of Artemis as the hero type? Certainly not him. "So, uh, sorry if I interrupted something," says Candy. "They were looking for you. I know, cause the one actually spoke. 'Where are they?' she had asked. I called you over cause there was a giant spider headed your way. They showed me that the spider was gonna eat you. So I called, and the spider is still back there somewhere." Lettuce and Pai share a glance. "Lets get out of here!" screams Lettuce. needless to say, they all took off...


	37. The goddess

Melody looks at the door in front of her. Once she passes through, it's too late to turn back. Somehow, she understands this. She stands up straighter. The key in her hand gleams. Melody's pale fingers reach up for the place to insert the key. She does this, gently. As she turns the key, the door opens itself. And there it is. A hallway of darkness. She walks soundlessly ahead.

This is it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce and Pai are walking down a dank hallway. Candy is leading them. "Once we get to the end, we have to go to the temple," says Candy suddenly. "The temple of what?" asks Lettuce. "The temple of the goddess."

"Tell us about this goddess," says Pai. Candy sighs. She seems to have been expecting this. "well, for starters, the goddess wasn't what you would call nice-looking. She had six eyes, and each eye went closer to her ears. No one ever saw her face and lived to tell about it. Instead of hands, she had hooves with sharp, bone-like pincers that could easily rip someones heart out when she got hungry. Which she didn't very often, thankfully. She also had her own bible, full of lies. It told of her as the creator of the universe, but in all honesty, she was the most powerful demoness alive. She was almost more poweful than Lucifer himself."

Candy sighs. "It was horrible. The church of God worshipped her for about 4 midnights of the week. They brought sacrifices, namely humans, some provided by the town doctor. They truly believed she was a goddess. They never stopped to think about the consequences. They didn't understand that with the final sacrifice, the world would end. You see, she told them that the earth needed to be cleansed of the evils of humans. She told them that they needed to give her power, so she could open the gate sealed by the devil. They believed her lies, and said of course, they would sacrifice whatever she needed. All because she told them they would go to paradise, and be freed of their bodies, and they would also become gods and goddess's themselves. 'You will recieve the powers you were meant to have,' she told them. So they sacrificed. Cats, cattle, sheep, dogs, and children and adults. One woman sacrificed her husbands son."

Candy pauses to let this sink in. "She told them that they would be deity's if they could open the gates of heaven. Then, they could do as they pleased. She told them sweet lies. But without one sacrifice, it was all in vain. The sacrifice of the goddess's own daughter, Azanthra."

Lettuce gasps. "You said Azanthra was good!" she accuses.

"Azanthra is good. She was supposed to cultivate her hatred on earth, but instead sought love and compassion. She was undeniably good. You see, when demons and angels die, as they just may, their powers are cleansed. meaning that if the powers were good, they would be cleansed of that. The same if the powers were evil. So all the demon and angel Azanthra had, well, It was hers to do as she pleased with. Demons have to choose. Kill or let live. Azanthra choose to let live, even though she was never shown much love. So you see, her demon powers didn't make her kill, and her angel powers didn't make her let live. They were just powers. Not good, not bad, but they were hers. Thats it."

Pai nods. He's heard of this theory in demon mythology.

"So either way, the church said they of course would sacrifice Azanthra. The church leader Ona, she said she would do it. So she took a knife, and crept into Azanthra's house in the dead of the night. But Azanthra knew she was coming, and split the knife in half. Then, she created a whip of embers, and used it to slap Ona away. Ona tried to fight her, but Azanthra sent Ona flying. She tried to warn Ona the goddess was evil, but she wouldn't listen. She flat-out refused. So Azanthra attacked her with a whirlwind that teleported Ona to front yard of the church."

Candy looks sad at this. "So, the church decided they had accumulated enough power anyways a few failed homicide attempts later. It seemed like a great idea to just open the portal. Until they actually did. Well, lets just say that the fire of the bad place rose up and consumed the town. But there was a slight problem. And by slight, I mean huge. They had enough powers to open the gates _halfway. _Why was that a problem? They swung shut after three hours of pain and misery. Demons could hardly fit through, but still tried. They killed most everybody the fire didn't kill. The others were eventually consumed by the flame. But either way, after the first little while, the demons were stopped. But the fire kept up for three hours. It litterally brought hell to earth. So instead of going to heaven, we were bound here forever. Not optional. Attendance is mandatory. But either way, everybody died a horrible death, and the guy that escaped commited suicide. But on a more cheerful note, when the gates swung shut, They crushed the goddess. She screamed, then blew up in an explosion of blood. So we're safe from her. She's busy ruling her section of the bad place. She can never come back. But we still have to deal with the demons. Of course, Azanthra got her Mother's cleansed powers. She used them for good, though. But the church wouldn't quit. They wanted to bring the goddess back again. So they tried again to kill Azanthra. So Azanthra sent away half of her soul, along with some of her powers. That way, Azanthra wouldn't be killed."

Candy stops. "See?" she says.

Lettuce grabs Pai's arm numbly. She nods. Pai also nods. "I think your daughter is in danger of being killed," says Candy. "If the church finds her, then, well, lets just say it won't be pretty. Because I think Melody is Azanthra's other half."


	38. animoritane

Lettuce nearly keels over. "What?" she cries.

"The evidence is all there," says Candy matter-of-factly. "Your daughter speaks to spirits. She looks so much like Azanthra, it's just not a coincidence. She's smart and kind, just like Azanthra, and she isn't freaked out by the darkness. This place is a second nature to her. You know what we call that? we call it A-Z-A-N-T-H-R-A. Azanthra." Candy smiles at this little speech of hers. Lettuce wanted to break her perfect teeth. Who knew ghosts have such good dental hygiene?

"That can't be!" says Pai in surprise. "She has no powers!" Candy smacks her forehead in exasperation. "Do either of you idiots know that as a fact? Have you proven it?" Pai and Lettuce exchange looks. "well... no," says Lettuce. "But still-" "Then you don't know she isn't Azanthra!" shouts Candy. Lettuce and Pai are shocked.

"But she can't be," whispers Lettuce. "Yes she can! No one knows where Azanthra's soul went. Azanthra is still here, and waiting for her other half, which she promised would come back one day!" snaps Candy. "Azanthra may have drawn her soul back to Mist Haunt, so that they would reunite, and the demonic-angel-sorceress will be again the most powerful force! Even more powerful than the darkness!"

Lettuce doesn't know what to say. She leans weakly into something warm, conveniently placed at her side. Suddenly she realizes what she is leaning on and turns bright red. Pai. Brilliant. "Where can we find Azanthra?" asks Pai, careful not to disturb Lettuce, who is leaning into his side. "Most likely the temple of darkness. That's where they Azanthra would call her other side," says Candy. She notes the situation with Pai and Lettuce, and bites back a smirk. She coughs, hiding a chuckle. "We better get going," says Candy, quickly turning away so they won't see the mirth in her expression. "Okay," says Pai, gently helping Lettuce stand.

"Alright," says Lettuce.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody is walking down a corridor of darkness. The air is still. She cannot help but feel everything has tensed, bracing itself for the worst. The necklace around her neck glows in foreboding of disaster. But Melody is drawn to the temple; it is as though something is calling her name. Melody continues to walk. This hall is dry. It is also silent. As though it is waiting for something. Could it be her?

she finds herself confronted with a door, just as Cali said. But something tells Melody now is not the time to enter. '_wait just a bit longer,'_ Says A voice in Melody's head. "Okay," says Melody. This will give her time to go over her options. She knows she could leave, but for some reason, she feels like that would be wrong. So Melody will stay. She'll wait, she decides. Yes, that ought to work. She'll wait for the voice to speak again.

Her gem suddenly flares up. Melody grabs it. As she does, the hallway melts away. She is back in the hospital. The air itself feels sterile, but the shadows imply that the hospital is no longer in use. Melody watches a girl in a black cloak sneak to the nearby door frame. when she arrives, the girl gasps. "Ilesi," she says.

Suddenly, there are footsteps. The sound of something trying to walk with a bad limb. And there it is. A horrible creature, it's face is a mass of mutated grey flesh, with a mouth on the left side. It has an axe. the thing tries to kill the girl with the axe by swinging, but the girl just stands in place. The axe suddenly snaps.

Melody watches all this, dizzy and lightheaded. She watches as another of the things comes up, and again the girl defeats it. This time, she slams a hospital bed into it. "Whats going on?" comes the gruff voice. Melody turns and sees a man in a lab coat. The girl braces herself. "YOU!" she snarls, not sounding human. For some reason, Melody is filled with rage at the man in white.

The girl's cloak turns pure black, and the girl jumps. She gains about 6 feet to her height. Long tendrils of shadow surround her. The doctor gasps. "Rea (A/N pronounced ray-uh.)?" he questions. "Oh, yes, I was just getting your payment. It's the nurse's fault, honest! I mean, they barely follow orders. You know how it is." "I am not Rea," hisses the girl. She now has eight eyes, each going down her face. She isn't ugly, though. "The witch," breathes the man in white. The girl's eyes glow even redder. A tendril of shadow touches the wall near Melody, And It disintegrates to ash immediately.

The hallway literally begins to melt away, revealing grey walls, in a dark room. An enormous plant is in the center of it all, it's vines covering the the ceiling and some of the walls. The girl grins a demented grin, and begins to glide towards the plant. A sickly sour smell fills the air. a tendril of shadow reaches towards the plant. "Not the animoritane!" screams the man in the lab coat. Melody smiles.

The girl smiles as well. She reaches out a claw-like hand, and touches the plant. Suddenly there is an explosion of red. The walls crumble like stale bread in the hands of a giant. When Melody opens her eyes again, the man is laying in a pile of ash. The girl is in the center of what is now the ruin of the hospital. She smiles serenely.

"You destroyed the hospital!" cries the man. "no," says the girl. "There was a fire three years ago, remember?" The doctor looks stricken. "you were drunk on your own drug, the drug you used to control the nurses so they would do your bidding. you were smoking, remember? You dropped your cigarette. And the lounge room was on fire, and you were so high the nurses couldn't understand your commands, and they ran. Do you remember? Then, do you remember the building collapsing?" asks the girl. The man looks sick. "But..." "It was there because you needed it to be. The darkness gave you a power you never earned," says the girl.

"and the animoritane?" the man asks. The girl returns to her regular height, but not to normal. ash stirs in the wind, but the moment it touches the girls loose black hair, it turns to sparks. "There was no animoritane," says the girl. "There never was. You were cultivating an exotic edible plant, is all. You made the nurses believe they were addicted, and they did whatever you asked. But you see, it worked so well, you forgot that there wasn't any drug. You took some, remember? And then, you made yourself believe you were addicted. Belief is a powerful thing. It can be destruction."

The man falls, moaning, back to his pile of ash. The girl just turns And begins to walk away. Before she has gone far though, the cloak disappears, revealing a simple girl in a white cloak. She turns and looks back once more, and Melody is shocked. Her own face stares back at her.


	39. The rejoining

hey fans! I really want to tell you how much I appreciate you. This chapter is for the people who read this story loyally! This one's for all my fans!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody is sitting in front of the doors, pondering her vision. Could it have been her? could the demoness have been her? But Melody hasn't been to Mist Haunt before! Or has she? But suddenly Melody gets the strangest feeling. '_It's almost time. Be prepared to open the door,'_ says something in Melody's head. Melody isn't sure what to think. "Alright," she says out loud. "Tell me when it's time."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce and Pai are walking down another stone hall. It is getting darker and darker. "We've almost reached the temple," says Candy, sounding rather morbid. Actually, sound VERY morbid. Lettuce can't help but wonder exactly what she is getting herself into. Lettuce and Pai both.

'_Why do I have a nagging feeling that this is a bad idea?'_ He asks himself mentally. Of course, a crazed church of homicidal maniacs and rogue demons from the bad place itself and a few bleeding corpses can do that to a person. But still, maybe they should just send Candy ahead. With any luck, she'll either come back with Melody or be eaten by a giant spider. Pai opts for Candy to come back with Melody, but the second option is pretty tempting, what with the fact Candy is incessantly mumbling as she leads them to a place of ultimate death.

The hallway seems to be getting warmer the closer they get to their destination. Lettuce can't help but wonder why. Candy is muttering in a rather deranged way. "Then there is fire, but water because of the lake, and then there is the earth because of the dead, and is there air?" she asks herself. Lettuce can't help but scoot closer to Pai, since Candy has obviously flipped her lid. Pai and Lettuce's arms are now touching. Pai has to restrain himself from blushing.

The darkness is only getting stronger...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody looks up. Are those footstep's she hears? She isn't sure.

_'It's time,'_ says the voice in her head morbidly. '_Open the doors_.' Melody looks towards the footsteps, and back at the door. Maybe she should wait... But Melody reaches up a trembling hand to the metal doorknob. She pulls, and the door swings slightly open.

Melody looks in the room. It is made of stone, and vaguely resembles and arena. There are seats, carved out of the walls. The room itself is dark. But in the center of the room is a giant stone. It appears to be balanced on air, because the floor has been carved away. _'It's time_,' the voice speaks again. Melody begins to walk towards the stone. She stares across the pit. It isn't hollowed out; underneath the massive rock is a steady stream of lava. "How will I cross?" asks Melody. Suddenly the answer hits her.

She has to move the stones in the room, to form a bridge. It seems risky, but somehow Melody knows this is what she has to do.

She raises her left hand above her head, and breathes in and out. "COME!" she cries mentally. The stones near her rise and form pieces of the path. Melody wills all the loose stone in the room to join the first rocks. They all rise above her head. Melody wills them into their place. Then, she lowers her hand. The path stays.

Melody begins to walk across the stones. She has to reach the rock...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it. Lettuce grabs Pai's hand. They have reached the temple, and Candy has reached her limit. She is sitting there, muttering. "The 1st to earth, the second to fire, the third to earth, the fourth to fire," she mutters.

Pai and Lettuce exchange a look. It's official. Candy has left the building.

"Pai?" asks Lettuce softly. "Yes?" he asks, equally softly. "Thank you for all your help," Lettuce says. "It couldn't have been easy for you to leave your wife, and I know sometimes your job is frustrating, and coming here was my idea, and I just thank you for everything." "Lettuce," says Pai, touched. "It was an arranged marriage. I slept on the couch. And as for my job, it wasn't bad. My boss was kind, the pay was decent, and it was fairly quiet. and as for coming here, that was both of our idea, remember?"

"Mostly mine," says Lettuce. She is strangely relieved that Pai slept on the couch. "No, mine too," says Pai. "Well, anyways, I just wanted to say, thank you," says Lettuce. Then, she stands on her tiptoes, and gathering all her courage, kisses Pai on the cheek. (A/N: It is official. Candy is having a breakdown, Pai and Lettuce are a couple, and Melody is not normal.)

Pai stands there in shock. '_Could it be? Could she still love me?'_ he asks himself. But he know one thing for sure. He will not let this moment get away. He leans down and kisses Lettuce, full on the lips. ( A/N: Kyaa! So cute!)

Candy awakens from her stupor just in time. She turns away and smiles to herself. How sweet.

When Lettuce and Pai break apart, both of their faces are flushed. "I thought you didn't love me anymore!" Lettuce exclaims. Candy makes herself busy analyzing the bricks beneath her feet. "I always loved you!" Pai exclaims. "I thought _you_ didn't love _me!" _"I always Loved you!" says Lettuce. "Um, guys, look," says Candy suddenly. "This is so sweet (I thought Pai might be Melody's father despite what you said!) But, um, we need to go through the doors, remember?"

Lettuce nods, and grabs Pai's arm. Pai, in turn, pecks her on the cheek. Then, Lettuce reaches up to the door handle and pulls the door open...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody is standing to the south end of the rock. She knows something is going on. The lava seems to be flowing faster. "It's time," says a voice, this time out loud.

from the shadows at the north end of the rock, steps a woman. Her hair is gray, her smile cruel and sadistic. "Hello, Azanthra," the woman says. Her voice isn't the one that was in Melody's head. Hers is different. Bitter.

Melody is still calm for some reason. "Hello," she greets the woman. a wind seems to come out of nowhere. Melody smiles. On the wind is the scent of fresh flowers. The air is lightly perfumed. "Let us finish what we began thirty years ago," says the woman. Lettuce gasps from where she is standing.

"No thank you," says Melody, still peaceful. This feels... right, to her.

"That wasn't an option!" snaps the woman. She is holding a giant knife. She advances on Melody, wielding the knife high. "Iynous fihuna," she cries. Melody watches as a trail of sparks fly from the knife towards her.

Suddenly the wind flares up, sending the sparks off course. Melody turns. There is a girl in white, walking across thin air towards the rock. The girl's hair is like Melody's, only pure white. Melody feels as if she knows this girl.

Another girl steps from the shadows. A cloak hides her face. She has a black cloak on, and her eyes are crystal blue, like Melody's. She has a belt of knives around her hips.

The two girls stop, each about five feet from Melody. The girl in white extends her left hand, and the girl in black extends her right hand. Their palms begin to glow. Black for the dark girl, white for the light girl. Melody begins to hover on thin air. She looks at the woman, and focuses. And suddenly a massive stream of energy omits from Melody, striking the woman.

"AH!" cries the bitter woman.

"Melody...," says Lettuce. She looks shocked.

"You'll die for that, Azanthra!" screams the woman. "For I am Ona, and I always keep my promises to the goddess!" Ona lunges for Melody, but Melody merely sends another blast of wind, knocking Ona away.

Melody and the two girls begin to levitate. her hands glow black, and Melody sends a blast of darkness at Ona that sends the older woman sprawling across the stone. "Sorry Ona," says Melody. She glows, blue as water itself. Then, Melody's hand glows with a strange symbol. Ona screams, but immediately is pulled into the shadows. long, tentacle-like extensions pull Ona away from the stone and into the darkness. "Sorry, Ona," says Melody. "But you were supposed to be sealed away ages ago." With that, all is silent as the fearsome woman disappears.

Melody smiles again. The dark and light girls fade away. But someone else appears behind Melody. She could be Melody's carbon copy, and she is wearing black. The wings of a raven stretch from her back. "Do you remember?" asks the girl. And Melody does. This girl is her. She is this girl. This is the part of her that sent her away.

A bright light surrounds the girls, and they move till they are shoulder-to-shoulder. As their shoulders brush, the light grows brighter. The orb surrounding them turns black, but the light is golden. Red energy, in the shape of a four-eyed dragon (A/N: Gosh, I sure am original today.) Surrounds the orb. ribbons of fire form intricate designs on the ground, and the orb floats higher. Lettuce and Pai are nearly blinded.

Suddenly, red symbols on the walls stand out. they glow, and suddenly shatter like glass. And the light consumes everything. then, One girl is hovering in the air. as she slowly sinks back to the ground, tendrils of darkness reach out, carrying a deep red orb. It hovers above the girl, and lowers itself into her heart.

The girl sinks to the giant stone.

Lettuce runs over the stonebridge towards the girl. She is in a black cloak, complete with a black dress, in many layers. Lace, calico, and silk, each overlapping. all in black. She doesn't stir as Lettuce lifts her head. It's Melody. It's her.

"What-," Lettuce is cut off by Candy. "Her and Azanthra became one again. She was Azanthra's other half. That's Melody your holding. But it's also Azanthra. they were one to begin with, and now they again are one," says Candy. "Azanthra is the same age as your daughter." "See?" says a calm, cool voice. Artemis. "She is Azanthra. Although she may choose to take the name Melody. Or she may combine the names."

"Wait," says Pai. "Will she come back with us?" Artemis shrugs. "She may feel like she has to stay and fight for us," she says. "But in that case, she is able to leave Mist Haunt, so she may visit. But on the other hand, she may go back. I don't know. Only the Azanthra herself knows."

With that, the girls eyes flutter open. She yawns. "Hi, Mommy!" says the girl. "Did I miss the bus?" which is strange, because Melody and Lettuce always walked. Sometimes Melody and Pai. "No, sweetie," says Lettuce gently. Suddenly, the girl's eyes open wide. "Oh," she says. "I remember."

"Do you know your name?" asks Lettuce. "Of course," says Melody. "Melody Azanthra." Lettuce smiles. "Do you want to go home?" she asks in fear. "Sure, Mommy!" says Melody. She smiles, and fingers the pendant around her neck. Now she knows where the visions came from. Even the vision while she put on the choker. They were memories.

"Mommy?" asks Melody. "What, sweetie?" asks Lettuce. "Is Mr. khipf my Dad?" asks Melody, cocking her head in curiosity. "Yes," Lettuce whispers. Candy and Artemis become fascinated with the wall. Pai heard the comment, though. He almost faints. Him, a FATHER? But he had been wondering...

Melody smiles. She stands. "Come on," she says. "I'll get us home." She took both Pai and Lettuces hand, and immediately glows green, taking them straight back. But not before calling, "Good-bye, friends! Come visit, Candy and Artemis!" She knows they will.


	40. epilogue

Epilogue: Melody, of course, returned to Boston with her Mother, and apparently her father. The wedding took place in June. The only flaw in the planning was, Melody had no sitter. Lettuce called everyone, but couldn't find a suitable babysitter. Till Candy showed up. They had no choice but to leave Melody in the hand's of Candy. The two had fun, and using her powers, Melody managed to fix the toaster before anyone noticed the difference. Although the cooking was less than gourmet.

Artemis stopped by with some old Demon mythology books, and a few spellbooks as well.

Lettuce and Pai came back from their honeymoon, pleasantly surprised to find the house still standing, and in decent shape as well! They apologized for underestimating Candy. Candy just had her fingers crossed that Melody would be able to fix the refrigerator in time.

When Melody returned to school, she met a girl named Lea. They became friends, and Melody and her talk every day. Melody also met a nice boy named Tyrone, who likes to draw, and they are also friends.

The ghosts still come and visit Melody. She can go back to Mist Haunt at any given time to help them if need be.

Pai and Lettuce are happily married, and they've decided they may want another child (But she probably won't turn out like Melody, what with her other self and demon powers and all.) Melody looks forward to the day she can have a little sibling to talk to, although she likes her friends, alive and otherwise, a lot.

June, from the bakery, stops by occasionally with something new for Melody to try. Lettuce has become accustom the their unique lifestyle. Pai kept his job at the Indian food market, and often walks Melody to school on his way there.

So all in all, we have one happy ending.


End file.
